Changes
by Eriathalia
Summary: A take on how Luke copes with Rey's arrival. It is a long road to accept, that even for someone who thought himself lost, there is a way to find love. [Luke x Rey AU. Please: Don't like, don't read instead of sending anonymus hate reviews. This story is based on them NOT being related. Side Pairing Finn/Poe is being added from ch. 34 onwards]
1. Chapter 1

There is something in his eyes, a deep sadness that's evident whenever he looks at her. For Rey it is impossible to tell the reason why. It's been weeks since she first came here, broke into his carefully built realm of silence and solitude. He has opened up since then. Where there first was nothing but sad smiles, an occasional nod of approval whenever she managed to make good progress in her training and a handful of words muttered under his breath, there are now real conversations. And to some degree there even is a silent understanding.

She has come to acknowledge that her master is a rather secluded man, struggling to trust anyone after he had been betrayed in a most gruesome manner.

He often talks-about his life as as moisture farmer on Tatooine, about his aunt with her heart of gold and his ever-grumpy uncle. They have quickly come to exchange their experiences with living on as desert planet, even built up a tentative friendship. Rey cherishes the few moments when his face will light up and he grants her the smile that once must have come to him so naturally, easily, before he lost his reason to show it.

On these rare occasions, she catches herself smiling back openly and sometimes sharing in heartfelt laughter when the time permits. And isn't it that her heart flutters ever so slightly when she finds his clear blue eyes sparkling, shedding the weariness for just a second?

Rey catches herself time and time again staring, holding the memories close to her heart, just like the greatest treasure in the world. It breaks her to see the sadness creeping back into his eyes, clouding his open gaze with worry once again.

More and more she feels a need to bring it back, give him a reason to be happy once more. It is a shame his beautiful smile should remain hidden forever. Only it seems the hardest task in the world. Most stories of her former life as a scavenger cause him to feel sorry for all the hardships she had to endure, all the things that - in his eyes - a young woman shouldn't have to go through. It earns his respect even so, at least for the ability to stand up to those supposedly stronger than her.

The mention of her friends, Han, the general, merely wakes deep feelings of guilt. She can see it written on his face as it distorts with painful memory: _I failed them_.

It is then he will draw back, make his excuses to 'meditate' and vanish to his hut where he remains hidden from prying eyes. But she knows, has long learned to pick up the minute changes in the Force caused by an uproar of emotion not even he can control. Sometimes, if she chooses to listen closely, she can even hear the muffled sounds emitted from inside. No matter how many years have gone by, the truth doesn't stop tearing at his very spirit, threatening to break him after all.

It is one evening, her heated tales of Jakku leading to the recollection of finding BB-8 and shortly after, Finn, that his mood darkens once again. She had been stuck in an excited description of their flight and taking the Millennium Falcon, the image of TIE-fighters vividly painted by her words, as he recoils, already showing the first signs of the need to flee back to the shelter of his tiny domicile.

She mentally berates herself for not being careful enough and unintentionally turning the conversation in a direction she very well knows to cause him deep distress.

Frustrated, she lets her head sink into her hands. Hadn't she sworn to end his suffering? Instead she sent him straight back into another bout of self-loathing. Utterly defeated, Rey makes her retreat.

At night, after the sun has long fallen behind the horizon, she musters the courage to seek him out. Raising her hand, she knocks once, twice, a third time, the rasping sound disturbing the silence. Rey waits for an answer, but it never comes. Pushing her luck she grasps the handle and, to her surprise, finds the door unlocked.

"Master?" Her voice is soft, careful not to interrupt his sleep.

After a few more moments of silence he answers. "Rey. Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you." She dares advancing on his still form, sitting cross-legged on the bed in the far corner of the room.

"You needn't be. There's nothing wrong" His voice is strained, the fatigue obvious.

"No, you're not. And don't even try to convince me otherwise. I can sense it!" She can feel him building up his defenses, trying to shut her out

"It is none of your concern. Don't burden yourself with this."

Without asking for permission she sits down beside him. He stiffens almost imperceptibly, shifts to increase the distance between them. His face is turned away, hidden in the shadows.

"You shouldn't have come here"

She frowns. "But I wanted to. I care about you!" Slowly she reaches out for his hand, which he withdraws immediately.

"You're my student Rey!"

"Yes, I am." Her face is calm, not betraying the warring emotions inside.

"Know your boundaries, young lady!"

It is in this moment she touches his face, tilts his head up to meet her eyes. His beard feels soft against her palm, far softer than she imagined. Her thumb caresses his cheek tenderly and isn't there just a spark of hope in his eyes? They speak on their own: _do you really want this? Can it be true?_

And can't she see a silent plea to save him from his suffocating loneliness. Rey knows the answer, she has long decided that she wants this. It has been building up inside since the moment they met, now crushing down on her, just like the waves hitting the tall cliffs surrounding this island.

Closing her eyes, she bridges the gap between them, and it is all she ever imagined and more as their lips meet for the first time, nothing but a soft and gentle brush of skin. It's like a burst of light and she is certain that this was indeed the right decision.

Drawing back far enough to see his face, she notes that his eyes are shut tight, thin trails of tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Luke?" It's a whisper, nothing more. She doesn't want to break the silence by speaking out loud, the moment appearing far too precious.

Gently she runs a hand through his hair, unwilling to let their connection slip. He leans into the touch, barely, but she can still feel it, the pressure against her hand increasing. And when he finally opens his eyes she discovers a tentatively hopeful shine.

"Why?" He asks, disbelief subliminal in his tone.

"I told you before: I care about you. Deeply." Rey smiles and a wave of joy takes hold of her as he responds in kind, showing her what she had missed so long.

It is him leaning in this time, their lips only a hair's breadth apart, silently asking for permission. And it's all she can do to meet him again, arms circling around his neck just as his draw her in close. She falls into his embrace eagerly, his warmth a comfort so alien to her, yet what she has longed for as long she can remember.

While they continue kissing, Rey finds that there is a way to save Luke Skywalker. And she knows he feels the same.


	2. Chapter 2

After that fateful evening their relationship flourishes. It is a slow and at times tedious process, but Rey is delighted all the same.

There is something shy and inexperienced about her partner and she finds him blushing frequently. It doesn't take much. A smile, a soft touch to his cheek, simple words of praise. She finds that he is soaking them up like a sponge, almost glowing with happiness, even if he tries to hide it behind his thick beard.

Rey often tells him how adorable he is. Luke, she finds, will hastily turn away to save his dignity, though he usually gives her another made up reason. He's ever the stern Jedi master, only with her the calm exterior cracks and makes way for a glance behind. Sometimes Rey would reach out and draw him in for a kiss, quietening his embarassed mumbling to a soft sigh.

With their strengthening connection her progress thrives as well. Where she had often been distracted with thoughts about him, trying to fathom the reason for his secretiveness, now arises a determination and natural talent not even her master expected.

As a matter of fact she still has enough difficulties when it comes to deep concentration or patience. Those are clearly not her strongest traits. But she tries and whenever she looks at him Rey knows that it's alright. There never is disappointment, only love and pride. And just sometimes the slightest trace of frustration. Rey however will forgive him these slips, knowing well that her outbursts of 'How do you even expect me to do this?' - which are far from being a rare occurrence - would have sent anyone _but_ him into a fit of complaints.

One day has her struggling with using the Force to help Luke rebuilding the old Jedi temple once more. She had almost managed to bring an especially heavy column to an upright position at its designated place, as a strong gust of wind startles her enough to let it drop, causing it to shatter. Throwing her hands into the air in what can only be seen as a gesture of utter annoyance, she slumps to the ground, crossing her arms and cursing under her breath.

" Why is this so damn hard?!" Rey runs a hand through her hair in agitation, leaving it a complete mess.

"Because learning is never easy" Luke sinks into the grass beside her, one arm wrapping around her slender shoulders. Unwillingly she shakes him off

"Rey?" His voice is full of worry and a hint of hurt. She doesn't speak for several minutes.

He tries again "Please, talk to me"

The answer resembles an outburst of frustration "And what, pray tell me, is there to say? I'm useless! I- how do you even stand me sticking around?" He didn't see _that_ coming.

"Rey. Stop it! This is not like you at all." He tries to calm her, the fingers of his real hand tracing her cheek.

"Stop it!" She mimics, her tone dripping with mockery.

"You don't understand anything" She pushes his hand away.

"What do I not understand? Tell me so I can!" He's at a loss. Decades living as a hermit have dulled his skills in dealing with a friend's emotions to a bare minimum, not even considering his experiences with a lover are close to non-existent.

"Don't even try! Just- just leave me alone!" She gets to her feet and mutters "I'm leaving", then stomps off in the direction of their hut. Ever since she confessed her feelings they had fallen into a comfortable routine, sharing the living space and on progressively more frequent occasions the bed, soaking up each other's warmth. She feels safe in his embrace and once in a while, when she wakes before him, she can see the content smile lingering even in his sleep.

But right now she wants to be alone, cannot stand his very existence. A voice in the back of her mind tells her how unreasonable this behavior is, how her partner does not deserve to be the subject of these untamed aggressions. Yet she walks on, eventually shutting the door with a loud crack. Rey flops onto the bed and covers her head with the pillow.

Luke on the other hand is left behind, mouth agape and a frown on his face. He misses her ever-cheerful presence already. But he can feel that following her this instant would only make things worse. So he remains, heart heavy, and meditates. Despite him being rather experienced in this, he cannot seem to relax and make his connection to the Force. The wind is way too cold. And that bird-like creature up in a tree to his right is chirping away. There's also the scent of rain. His face twitches when the first drop hits him. He takes a deep breath and attempts to regain his composure. Another hits him, soon developing into a constant stream drenching his robes and making his hair cling to his forehead. Luke endures it anyway. It matches his feelings just fine.

Turning his face up to the sky he observes the swirl of dark clouds, eyes shielded by his good hand.

It takes him several more hours to decide for getting up and back to their home. The soaking wet robes feel heavy on his shoulders and the cold makes him shiver violently by the time he reaches his goal.

Carefully he tries the door handle. Of course he finds it locked. Tapping into the Force he manages to open it within seconds. Quietly he steps inside, eyes scanning the dimly lit room for his companion. Luke finds her sprawled on the bed, eyes open and bloodshot. She must have been crying. Slowly he approaches her and sinks down on the edge of the cot, ignoring the squelching noises his wet clothing makes. Gently, He brushes a strand of loose her from her face while she remains unmoving, simply watching his every move with a blank expression.

"How are you?" His hand wanders lower to cup her cheek. He can still feel the lingering dampness of her tears.

"I'm sorry Luke" She whispers and it sounds broken.

He smiles, one of his warm and gentle expressions which, up to this point, never failed to calm her. "Why? There's no reason to be." Even though there is one he does not betray his thought.

"You don't have to pretend." She turns her face away "I didn't mean to be so...so…"

"Does it change anything? I'm not angry, you know?" He sighs. "Look at me. Please."

After long moments of hesitation she sits up, knees drawn up to her chest, chin leaned on top. "How did you manage?"

"Manage what?"He blinks in confusion.

"All of this! The Force, your patience, moving objects and such"

He laughs, but it is cut off by a violent sneeze. She instinctively reaches out.

"You're soaked to the bone. What did you do?"

He shrugs "It's been raining for the past few hours"

"And you stayed outside? Fool!" Her hands have already begun peeling him out of his cloak. "You get changed, I'll make us some tea. Jedi knights _can_ catch a cold, don't they?"

A warm feeling spreads through his chest as she is fussing over him.

"What?" She looks at him as if he'd just grown a second head?

"Hmm?" He tilts his head to the side questioningly after removing his shirt.

"N-nothing" Rey quickly turns her attention to the task at hand, desperately trying to hide the deep blush that has spread down to her neck, leaving her face a nice shade of bright pink at seeing him bare-chested for the first time. Despite his age he _was_ attractive beyond his eyes and smile.

"Rey..?" He expands her name almost teasingly and closes the distance between them after picking up the blanket still warmed from her lounging on it. Gently he draws her back against his chest, chin resting on her shoulder, the blanket securely wrapped around them both. She stiffens for just a second before the sensation of comfort and warmth make her relax into his embrace. "Insufferable man…"

It evokes another heartfelt laugh.

"Maybe. But I'm yours"

"Doesn't make it any better!" She pouts like a small child.

"You're a big baby, you know that?" He kisses her cheek and leads her over to the bed, the cups forgotten on the counter. Shifting and squirming he finally sets into a position holding her, legs tangled and one hand playing with a strand of her hair, the blanket wrapping them up in a comfy bundle.

"I still owe you an answer?"

"You do?" She raises her head from his chest.

"I didn't _manage._ Not at first" And he falls into the tale of Yoda lifting his X-wing from the swamp, vividly describing his astonishment about it. He tells her of the times he would have to carry his old master on piggyback, not once concealing all the details of his frustration and the way he used to rant about all of it being nonsense.

By the time he finishes she is fast asleep, her head resting in the crook of his neck and their fingers entwined.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke watches her throughout the night, her serene features an ever constant reminder that he has been granted what he'd never thought to find again. He wants to run his hand through the soft long hair, caress her cheek, kiss her for hours. But he refrains from it. Too precious is she in her sleep to disturb it for even a second. And yet he is unable to tear his eyes away, close them for a single moment, lest he misses a tiny detail. Whenever she moves against him, tightens her grip or nuzzles his still bare chest in her slumber, his heart will skip a beat, start racing madly and leave him lost in waves of complete bliss.

It is in the early hours of morning, the first rays of sunshine lighting their room, that she blinks the sleep from her eyes and gives him a tired smile. And isn't her sight taking his breath away as her face is framed by tousled golden-brown tresses?

"Morning'" She yawns, which makes his smile widen further.

"Good morning, Rey" He's still reluctant to call her 'my love', not because it would be a lie, but instead he still feels inadequate, thinks he doesn't deserve this to be true, even though she proves him otherwise every single day. She shifts to hug him close, seeking his natural warmth. The scratchy feeling under her palms bewilders her. This is nothing like the soft robes she is used to.

As soon as she remembers the previous evening a flush, even deeper than the last, creeps up to her face and she cannot help but hide it against his shoulder. Only now does she note the slightly cooler sensation of his artificial hand on her back as well. It is a strange sensation. She has only ever known him to hide it within a leather glove. The reason evades her though.

"Are you-?" Her voice is half drowned by his skin.

"Am I what?" The amusement is evident in every word.

"You didn't put a shirt on" she states. He can sense her embarrassment clearly.

"I didn't want to let go of you" He bites his lip, not certain if he was going too far already. If he had learned anything in the past few weeks, it was that Rey did not fling herself head over heels into passionate endeavors. On the contrary-she is often shy and insecure. He loves her even more for it.

"Should I have?" He lets go of her, ready to move away.

"No! No. This is just fine" She takes a hold of his hands and is about to move them back to their prior position, but then pauses.

"Are you quite alright Rey?" He's clearly confused.

"Yes. Merely wondering about something"

"Oh? And will you tell me what that something is?" He draws her in anyway.

"Your hand."

"My hand?" He raises his good one, eyeing it in the dim light "What about it?"

"Not that one" She chuckles. "The other" She wants to pull it out from under the blanket but he tenses, not allowing her to see.

"Hey! Why are you doing that?" She tries again.

"I'm not doing anything" He nuzzles her cheek, attempting to distract her. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He's not one for granting compliments easily. It has never been part of his life, but she deserves them. Trying it for her sake is the least he can do.

"You're changing the subject!" She gasps as he finds an especially sensitive spot, but then braces herself and draws back. "Hold it for a minute, will you?"

"But- was it unpleasant? I'm sorry" He sounds all too much like a child guilty of stealing sweets from the top shelf.

" 'Course not. But you're not distracting me that easily" This time she folds back the blanket, recoiling from the cold air for just a second. It is enough time to catch a glimpse of him before he rolls away to cover himself.

Rey has to admit that his physique is stunning. Despite his age, his chest is well toned. She even has to admit she would like to run her hands through the silver hairs and maybe even feel his heart beating under her palm. She moves over and wraps around his back, the blanket now a barrier between them.

"Why are you hiding Luke?"She pecks his neck, the only bare spot she can reach. The twitching of his shoulders is proof enough to know he liked it.

"I'm not hiding" His voice is lacking any conviction.

"You are. Please, you don't need to be afraid." She wants to turn him back around and yet she respects his privacy enough to not do so.

"I'm not afraid of you, Rey. It's just that-" He sighs. "I don't think you would like it all that much. At least not taking a closer look. I'm not who I used to be, not as young I used to be and- I- don't think it's right"

She buries her face in his hair, breathing in his natural scent which she has come to connect with being home. "Alright. I will not force you. Just know that it doesn't matter to me."

His shoulders slump in defeat "If I showed you..." he hesitates "will you -can you- promise me not to leave?" He sounds close to pleading.

"Of course. You underestimate your own qualities" There's a sound between a huff and snort in answer.

"Such as?" He turns his head and she can see his raised eyebrows.

"Look at me and I'll tell you" With another - and she would state also overly dramatic - sigh he faces her once more, careful to keep the blanket in place.

"So?"

"Well, first there are your eyes. I like them a lot." One of her fingers traces his temple "And there is your smile" The finger wanders over his lower lip. "I like your soft hair too" She plays with the strands littered across his forehead. "And most off all this" Her hand sneaks under the blanket.

"My...hairy old man chest? Uh…" She gives his shoulder a smack.

"No dummy. Your kind heart and spirit!" Quietly she adds "Foolish, isn't it?"

"Not at all" He disentangles his left arm from the sheet and cups her cheek "No one ever said those things to me before"

"It's about time then" She snuggles against him contently.

"Rey?"

She looks up. "Yes?"

"Do you still want to see?" He's hesitant, struggling to bring up the courage.

"Only if it's not asking too much." It takes him a few more moments, but in the end he sits up, dropping the blanket. "Just one question: Why are you so interested in this?"

"Because I want to know you. All of you. And-" She trails off and reaches for his artificial hand. It is cold to the touch. The metal is old and worn, nerve endings long worn away. Rey turns it, inspects every last wire she can find, moves the fingers one by one. All the while she never turns her gaze away. Her fingers probe higher, admiring the excellent work in the spot where the prosthesis attaches perfectly to his arm. When she reaches the joint between metal and skin, she lightly traces the soft flesh circling the prosthetic. He hisses quietly.

"Did I hurt you?" She retracts her hand.

"No. But you're the first I allow to touch it. I didn't want anyone to see. It's - It's my greatest shame. It's the proof of my roots and that, at one point, my anger was stronger than my rational mind."

"I understand. But..." Rey kisses the tender skin, causing him to shut his eyes tightly to hide the watery shimmer.

"It doesn't make me see you in another light."

Disbelieving, he replies "How can you not? You hold the evidence of my failure. At least one of many, one that will remind me every second of my life"

"There's a simple reason" She loops her arms around his neck like so many times before.

"I love you" And she kisses him to prove it to be true.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey never ceases to surprise him whether it is the acceptance of his failures or the devotion and love she shows him every day. Often he has to remind himself that these things should never be taken for granted. Her affection is given so freely and he cannot imagine going back to a life without it. But he is also aware that his former experiences hold him back, make him struggle to return it with the same intensity. There's always the fear he will slip, drive her away in the end. Or perhaps, he doesn't think himself trustworthy.

Whenever he watches her, training, meditating, sleeping, it is all too obvious she has come to trust him with her whole being. Luke is both flattered and worried by that development. Even if he's aware that love is built upon trust, he doubts that it is him it should be directed at. Inside he returns it, the flame burning brighter each day, and yet there is an underlying reluctance mingled with it. The last time he had let himself grow attached to another, he fell. He had loved each and every one of his students like his own children or dear friends, had seen in them the chance for a brighter future, so much hope and light. Extinguishing it had plunged his life into darkness along with their demise, crushing his spirit under the weight of defeat.

With her it is different. It takes no more than a look and he is lost. There is not the tentative affection of a father but an all encompassing devotion that makes him want to share with her, what no one else ever knew. It is both intoxicating and frightening, the willingness to bare his every last secret to her, effectively letting her become a vital part of his very own existence.

He has already crossed the point of no return and is certain that - should she ever decide to break their bonds, find the young man he thinks she deserves by her side - he will not be able to go on. And still a piece of hope remains that this young woman was lead to him because they were meant to be.

The ways of the Force are mysterious and maybe they were fated fated to form an allegiance, which would finally be able to best the powers of the dark side.

He feels a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders, gusts of warm breath on his neck and then against his ear.

"You're brooding" There's a quick kiss to his bearded cheek, followed by a soft giggle. "What is it this time?"

"I was not _brooding._ I was meditating" She laughs.

"So that's what they call it these days? Fine" She shrugs and sits down beside him.

There are long moments of comfortable silence. He throws her a sideways glance every so often, while she has her gaze fixed on the swirling clouds above.

"You're staring" She grins.

"Am I not allowed to watch my very own partner now?"

"Partner? Why, I'm disappointed." She pouts.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I prefer _beloved._ Isn't that what I am to you?"

He lets out a heavy sigh "Of course you are. It's just...I'm not used to saying it out loud."

You're scared, she thinks. Despite him opening up to her, there still are corners of his mind he keeps hidden. She respects it, knowing well that every living being needs a place to retreat to. For her lover, it is a peace of his thoughts. Even so she wishes that it wouldn't contain all those painful memories holding him back from acknowledging his feelings freely. Rey decides to support him either way, though she feels the sting of it at times. She just hopes that this tiny shard of doubt will not lead to their downfall in the end.

"And now _you_ are brooding" He gives her an affectionate nudge.

"Well, aren't we just the perfect match then?" It makes him crack up and laugh.

"Fair enough. But still, we should not neglect your training"

Rey huffs "You just singlehandedly spoiled the mood."

"And you expected anything else?" He shoots her a cheeky grin, one of his rare expressions which never fails to dissolve any kind of annoyance she might feel over his lack of romantic skills.

"Idiot!"

"Idiot with benefits. You're attached to me"

"Double idiot!"

"You're cute when you're pouting like this"

"Oh, be quiet!" She shuts him up with a kiss. When they come apart again he's breathless, but manages to mumble "Point taken."

"Good." It's her turn to grin.

"And now, training. Will you listen to me?"

She rolls her eyes just because. "Fine. What elaborate plan did you come up with this time? Please don't tell me there's more moving of rocks."

He shakes his head "No. Anyway, why are you complaining? At least

 _I_ didn't force you to wade through a stinking swamp. I-"

She cuts him off."You're missing a vital component for that: a swamp"

"Do you always need to have the last word?"

"Obviously." She winks.

"Pity. I wasn't done yet. You'll learn to use water to your advantage"

"Water?!"

"Yes. You know, that wet, clear stuff reflecting the sky that's surrounding this island."

" _That_ much I knew commander encyclopedia. Are you implying stepping _into_ the ocean?"

"Why yes. Swim, find your connection, feel it's flow. It will help you a lot with concentration"

Her face falls and she presses out "S-swim?"

He frowns. "Rey? I do not like this tone. What is it?" He can also sense a shift in her energy, disturbing her usually joyful blaze with waves of fear. She looks away. Without success though as he simply follows her.

"Re- love" That gets her attention "You can be honest. I don't bite."

She mumbles something but he cannot make out a single word.

"Excuse me?"

"Remember how I told you all about Jakku?"

"The desert planet? Why certainly. How could I...I..."

"Oh.." The answer dawns on him now. He was once confronted with the same problem.

"You can't swim." She nods, face flushed in shame.

He folds her into a tight embrace. "Don't fret my...dear" It is hard getting used to these endearments. "It took me a long time to learn as well. The downside of living on a desert planet. I can teach you."

"You're not angry?"

"Of course I'm not" He nuzzles her temple affectionately, his beard tickling the sensitive skin.

"I'm scared - somewhat" He voice is uncertain, the reluctance evident.

"Aren't we all at times?" He kisses her forehead and he understands that loving means not only trusting, but learning to conquer his fears for the sake of the one dear to him. And he is willing to try.


	5. Chapter 5

Conquering one's fears is a long and tedious process. Both Rey and Luke have come to acknowledge this, even in their relatively short time together. It is also a test that bares the deepest and darkest corner of a spirit. They're bound to not like what they find, in themselves and in one another. Old habits die hard and change always demands letting go of them first.

They decide to end their day with a stroll along the hills, talking and discovering more stories of their former lives. For the first time, Rey is allowed to hold his hand as they walk. He has always been reluctant to show his affection that way. Rey can sense he is afraid, even if Luke isn't aware of it himself. So she waits patiently, well aware that her beloved is a man not easily adapting to receiving affection - or giving it, for that matter.

That's why she values every tiny step forward, be it another memory shared, his hand reaching out to hold hers or even him using a simple endearment. For most it would be insufficient, to her it means the world.

"Lost in thought again, I see" Luke squeezes her hand. "Will you share them with me?"

" It was nothing special" She gifts him with another of those smiles he has come to love, to memorize and store away in his heart like precious jewels.

"E-everything about you is..." He adds quietly, voice betraying every ounce of insecurity "Special, I mean"

"I hope that's saying 'in a positive way'." She's merely teasing but notes her mistake the moment he lowers his head and looks away.

"Hey..." She gently touches his cheek, tilts his head back up. His eyes, however, remain averted.

"I was teasing, nothing more. I'm sorry"

"No, I am. I can never get this right" He sighs sadly.

"And I don't expect you to. Neither can I. Does it matter?"

"It does matter to me. Maybe I'm not-" She picks up his thought before he even voices it.

"Luke!" Her demeanor is stern. He recoils immediately.

"Don't do this, please" She whispers. He's drawing back, fast. Rey can feel it in the Force, the fine tendrils connecting them retreating to form a shield around his spirit.

She thinks, desperate to find a way to repair the damage her carelessness has done. It dawns on her as she watches the clouds beyond them.

"Come with me!" Determined, she takes a hold of his hand again and starts to move, breaking into a jog, leaving him with no choice but to follow.

"Where are you taking me?" He appears breathless, the sudden activity taking its toll on him.

"You'll see soon enough. Now hurry up!"

Up they go, higher and higher to the top of the cliffs, the uppermost spot on their island. Once there she pulls him down to the soft grass, making them end up in an ungraceful heap of limbs. Taking just a moment she shifts so he is lounging comfortably, his head resting on her shoulder and held in place by her arms around his back.

"What are we doing here?" He's still trying to regain his breath.

"Be quiet and watch. It's about time. You have a little patience to spare, don't you?"

"Asks the one so well known for hers" He huffs and turns his gaze away, watching the clouds, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Sometimes you're behaving like an overgrown five-year-old"

"Well, you are one to complain..." She rolls her eyes again. It has long been a secret no more, that he will hide behind a facade of false indifference or irritation, once he finds himself overtaxed by a situation. With her it's usually the latter showing.

"Just relax for a few minutes old man, will you?"

"Why are you putting up with me when I'm nothing but an old man to you?" He's getting more and more defiant. It's not his usual nature, but the last shards of a betrayal, memories from a time decades ago, cripple his ability to succumb to his true feelings and let her love him the way she so clearly wants to.

The hurt he caused is obvious in her next words, though she tries to conceal it. "You already know the answer."

They fall into a heavy silence. Luke feels a wave of guilt clouding his thoughts, but he's unable to speak, afraid that he will make matters worse with not finding the right words once more.

From the corner of his eye he notes it, a change in the sky, slowly developing into a blazing light, tinting the heavens into brightest colors of red and gold. It warms his aching heart.

"Can you see it?" Her voice is barely above a whisper as if she was trying not to disturb the peaceful moment.

"I do."

"And do you also understand why I wanted you to see?" She watches him carefully.

"I...am not certain" He's almost embarrassed about being so oblivious.

"Then I'll have to explain. Will you hear me out?"

"Yes."

"This sunset, what does it lead to?"

"It's leading day into night." It is obvious he doesn't follow her train of thought.

"Indeed. The light of the day fades in a bright red glow. It's like a symbol of old things ending. Just like our old lives did." Slowly the sun fades, making way for the dark night sky speckled with stars.

"You see this? It's what I thought my future would be like. Dark, endless shadows with no way out, no matter where I turn. And then I saw it. A tiny shimmer. It came in the form of a small, feisty, orange droid. And then there was another, and another, more and more. Finn, Poe, Han, the general, all of the resistance fighters. They were brightening my dark life like the stars in the sky." She shifts to meet his eyes "Stars helped our ancestors to navigate their ways and just like that my friends helped me to find my way here. But you..." She brushes a strand of hair from his forehead "You are different. The night is not due to end for long hours. But neither was the way to find you short or easy. Still, imagine it: upon dawn the rising sun will chase away the darkness and make way for a new day to live to its fullest." She kisses his forehead, gently, reverently. "You're like my sun, Luke. You are the one to end the darkness in my life. And now matter how long it takes you to accept that you are worthy of being loved, I will wait and gladly watch the sunrise again and again." She cups his cheeks, rubs her thumb across it in a display of pure fondness.

"And do you want to know why? It's because I believe in you. It's because I love you, Luke Skywalker, my brightest star of all."

Luke remains silent but she can feel his shoulders shaking. Soon there are muffled sounds, his breath hitching and eventually giving way to soft sobbing. Her shirt is soaked by tears where his head still rests against her shoulder. It is all she can do to hold on to him tighter, stroking his hair soothingly, rocking him softly.

Finally, when he calms down, she can hear it, a tired croak but full of honest emotion: "I love you too, Rey"

They fall asleep under the clear night sky and once they awake he leans in for a tender kiss as they are bathed in the light of a new dawn.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey watches him. Everyday she takes in the minute details of her partner's life. When they're sitting in companionable silence over dinner she observes his calm demeanor, the controlled pace in which he will finish his meal. When he talks, she will watch his face, the emotions in his blue eyes, the movement of his lips, the hint of dimples nearly hidden under his beard when he smiles. In his sleep she will see the steady rise and fall of his chest, the way he turns and instinctively reaches out for her. She watches how he is all graceful motion whenever they train, admires his broad shoulders and strong chest, often longs to touch them and map them out, always hoping to learn more, understand him even better.

Luke takes her down to the ocean one day, showing her a tiny, sheltered bay which she had never noticed before. She's reluctant to step into the water more than a few paces. Soft waves wind around her ankles as she stands and observes him once again.

Ever since the the evening they had been watching the stars he has become more confident, no longer reluctant to reveal what he once thought one of his greatest flaws. Thus she's granted the sight of her lover shirtless, the tanned skin shining in the warm sun.

He's far from being perfect to an outsider's eye, the dark metal of his artificial hand standing out in stark contrast to flesh marred with scars, witnesses of battles fought so long ago.

Rey knows every one of them, has traced them with both her fingers and lips. And she has shown him that, indeed, he is perfect to her, not a damaged old man worn down by the forces of age and war. As time passed she has learned to soothe his spirit whenever they would be close, to calm him until his rigid frame would relax and align with her own as they gave themselves over to each other, became one in moments of deepest love and passion.

Rey catches herself staring at him and blushes as she notes his knowing smile.

"I didn't know you saw me as such a piece of art" Luke jests. In a few long strides he makes his way over to her. "I thought you'd taken your fill of me by now."

"Well, do you want me to ignore you instead?" She crosses her arms. "It's not as if you are behaving like a decent master, keeping appropriate distance and such"

"Oh? All serious now? If only I had known." Luke raises an eyebrow.

"It is distracting me from the initial task." She states.

"Am I no more than a task then?" There's a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"The most tedious one I have ever known in my life. Very high maintenance, little training"

"High maintenance?" he replies, exasperated.

"Yes" She raises her chin in defiance "Very"

"I shall leave you then" He turns and moves to retrieve his shirt, but is stopped by a hand around his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Rey asks.

"Obliging your wish to not bother you any further. Training will continue tomorrow at dawn."

She rolls her eyes in an overly dramatic display. He looks back, face plain but a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"You seem to have an objection?" Rey huffs.

"And if I had?"

"Then it better be a good one" He waits.

"Define good." She steps in and twirls a strand of his hair around her finger.

"A kiss would be a good start. You have a lot to make up for."

"And lot? You're exaggerating!"

"My terms now. Your own fault, peanut"

"What?!" She turns a bright shade of red.

"Peanut. Don't you like it?" He grins, enjoying to ruffle her feathers for once.

"Quite a difference to me calling you my sun." Rey pouts, her bottom lip quivering.

Luke closes the distance, playfully nipping at her lip. "I hate when you give me that look"

"I like when you counteract."

"You're horrible."

"I know" They break into cheerful laughter, his arms coming up around her back. She rests her head against his chest, the greying hairs scratchy on her cheek.

She can both hear his heartbeat picking up and a sense a constant hum of warmth and delight across the bond, which has formed between them.

Not so long ago this conversation would have made him flee, hide away from her and feel righteous in his assessment, that he was nothing but a broken failure of a man after all.

As they got closer they had found something in their relationship had shifted.

It started out slowly, barely noticeable. They would sit together, him reading an old book and throwing her loving looks from the corner of his eye while she would tinker with a new contraption, always eager to improve her technical skills.

Out of the blue she would blush and thank him, startling him as it seemed an answer to him thinking she was such a beauty in the dim light.

More and more they would pick up on each other's thoughts, communicating by gazes and ideas, at one point even beginning to share the same dreams at night.

It was a strange concept, but neither of them seemed to mind.

They took it as proof, that they were meant to be. And with that their mutual trust deepened, solidified into a feeling of safety to fall back on.

Some nights, when Luke would suffer a nightmare, Rey entered the dream, instinctively picking up on her lovers distress in her sleep, chasing the shadows away.

She had long learned about his secrets, seen the images of his father dieing, felt the anger that had once boiled up inside him, tempted him to turn to the dark side.

Despite his fear of her shunning him for his lack of control as a young man, he quickly finds she is admiring him for his strength to withstand in the end.

Soon they were acting as one, their motions, thoughts, everything falling into place and building up around each other, heightening when their bodies would meet, the sensations amplified as they became unable to tell where one begins and the others ends.

"Rey?" She snaps back to reality, till this point not even aware her thoughts had strayed, distracting her from his questions.

"Yes?" She looks up, hazel eyes meeting sky-blue ones.

"You were spacing out. I asked if you were willing to try and learn how to swim. You said you would."

She's clearly reluctant, so he smiles reassuringly.

"I'll never let any harm befall you"

"I know, love" At the endearment his breath catches, even though he has heard it a hundred times by now. It will always be special to him, every single time a memory stored away in his heart.

"So?"

"Alright. But promise me to stay close." She returns his smile, albeit a little shaky this time.

"Come." Luke takes her hand in his own and wades deeper into the water, warmed by the rays of summer sunshine.

Once they are in to their waists, Rey showing the first signs of unease, he requests calmly "Turn around and lean back against me."

"What for" Rey asks skeptically.

"You will learn to float first. Feel the water, get used to it's properties. I will hold you. You're safe."

"Alright" She takes a deep breath and turns, murmuring words of self-reassurance under her breath.

He catches her and lowers her into the water, the long hair coming loose and splaying out around her face.

"Can you feel it? The water encompassing your body, the waves ticking your skin? Can you feel how it carries you, makes you seem light and free. Do you sense the flow of energy surrounding you?"Without her noticing he draws back, relinquishes his hold until she is calmly carried by the ocean.

"I do. How can this be so pleasant? Did you feel it too?" She moves her arms tentatively."

"Water is life. It may as well be a force to reckon with, but if you learn to use it, it will become your ally. I am so proud of you, Rey. You're a natural."

"You were right. Tell me, how did it start out for you?" She comes back to an upright position, only now noting his actual distance. She frowns for a moment and shakes her head "Should have known you'd trick me like this."

"But I didn't break my promise. You were safe all the time" Luke reaches for one of her hands.

"I had to learn it on my own. It took me a long time to understand, that the key to it was calmness instead of rash movements."

Giving her arm a tug she falls against him once more. Carefully he sinks back, aligning with the waves, carrying them both in a state of weightlessness.

Above them the sun begins her descent across the sky, but they are too caught up in each other to take notice.


	7. Chapter 7

Time passes slowly on their little island. Day turns into night and back again, one season making way for another. Rey is not certain how long she has been in this place by now. Sometimes it seems like yesterday, the moment she climbed up the steep hill to find her now lover standing on its edge, silently watching the ocean below. And then there are times she feels like an eternity has passed, given the way their relationship has grown, strengthened, bound them together as if they were one.

They train and meditate, explore the island, they talk, sit in companionable silence and take comfort in each other whenever another nightmare threatens to disturb their peace.

While Rey has learned to be patient, draw strength from calmness and being level-headed to guide her instincts, she has at the same time brought out a passion in Luke, which her lover had long thought lost to him.

They are like opposites, perfectly balancing each other out, their everyday routines evolving into a constant give and take.

Whenever they train it must seem like an intricate dance to any outsider, a perfect choreography, not guided by coincidence, but deep understanding.

Rey parries a downward stroke with her staff, ducks, glides away under his feet before he can land back on the ground after performing a high jump. She spins halfway, attacking his back and is blocked by his own weapon. Luke smiles, pride evident in his eyes.

He draws back and swings his staff low, attempting to swipe away her legs, but she's faster, leaping up and linking one knee around his neck, effectively bringing him to the ground with another spin.

The impact leaves him stunned for a moment. She uses it to straddle him, the wooden rod locking him in position.

Luke coughs "You did well. Release me?"

She smirks "And what is my price?" Rey looks down at him expectantly.

"My dear padawan, you should know better than to get cocky" His eyebrows wander up high enough to vanish behind his bangs.

"Your padawan knows, the girlfriend-not so much."

He can't help but laugh "You're incorrigible. Name your price then."

"A kiss shall be fine, my dear master Jedi."

"You'll have to take it. I am...somewhat indisposed" There is a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You poor man." She places her staff aside, not expecting him to jerk aside, managing to roll them over, pinning her to the mossy floor.

"Never let down your guard so easily. Someone might take advantage of it." As he leans forward his hair falls into his face. Rey blushes. He is a sight to behold in the shallow morning light, the first rays of sun making his silver mane glisten like a halo around his face.

"Staring again, hm?" he teases.

"You should be glad I am. Now, what are you planning to do next, master Jedi?"

"I think I will demand my price now."

"Your price? Whatever could a Jedi want?" She leans up, expecting him to request the same thing she did mere minutes ago.

He gets up "I expect my Padawan to be more disciplined."

Luke chuckles as he sees her disappointment. "And a kiss from my fair lady, if she is willing to grant me this"

"She is indeed" Rey kisses him softly, nipping his bottom lip.

"How about a revenge?"

"Certainly."He picks up his weapon. "Take your stance!"

They keep on training till dusk, forgetting about time itself as they get lost in each other, their bodies soon no more than dark silhouettes against the red light of the setting sun.

Afterwards they wander down to the ocean, their clothes sticky from sweat and dust gathered throughout the day.

They divest of their ruined garments, no shyness left between them.

The clear water washes away the evidence of a hard day of training.

"Luke?"

"Yes, love?" The endearments come easier to him day by day. Rey has managed what no one did before: making him believe he is worthy of being loved. Under her guidance he has learned to return it in kind, without fear or shame.

"Will you let me wash your hair?"

"If it pleases you." He flashes her one of his bright smiles.

"Of course it does. Lean back for me?" He does as he is told, enjoying the feeling of her hands running through his hair, removing dust and grime.

He sighs contently.

"You seem to like this." Her hands wander lower, massaging his neck and broad shoulders.

"I do."He straightens up and turns to face her. "Let me return the favor?"

"Please…" Rey closes her eyes and lets herself be guided by his gentle hands as they loosen her braids.

She has lost her fear of water, just as he had lost his fear of loving. She gives in, allows her body to float upon the waves, feels the energy around her and finally is caught in his arms. And when their bond enfolds them once more in moments of passion, only the moon is witness to it.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey surprises him. Luke has known she was close to a genius when it came to machines, technical contraptions, fixing broken things-and men, he adds as an afterthought. But to wake to her sitting perched on a chair across from the bed, legs curled up under her body and waiting with a huge grin, is an unsettling occurrence, even to the one who has come to know her better, than any other ever will.

He stretches, slowly, like an overgrown cat, then rubs the remnants of sleep from his eyes.

All the while she watches him, making him feel like an extraordinary specimen, caught and preserved in formaldehyde, kept to teach many generations yet to come. He shudders at the thought and speaks up.

"I know this look. What are you up to, love?"

Rey's grin widens, lighting up her features as if she were the sun itself.

"I need to show you something" She is all giddy excitement, buzzing with energy.

"How long have you been sitting there?" He yawns and sits up

"Oh. A few hours, maybe." She tries to look utterly innocent.

"I translate that into 'All night long'" Luke sighs. "Show me then."

He cracks his neck. It's way too early for one of Rey's surprises.

He last time consisted of her 'saving' some local bird-like creature, which had fallen out of the nest, and kept it in an effort to make it her pet. As much as the chick had like her, it's mommy wasn't pleased about the development. He had been nursing the last of his deep scratches even weeks later.

"This!" She stretches out her hand, holding a short metal rod and watching him expectantly.

"What is-oh" The realization strikes him as he takes a closer look. "A lightsaber?" he asks.

"Yes! My very own!" She hops off the chair, the momentum making it fall over with a loud clank.

"I…" Luke wasn't sure how to respond. On the one hand he was impressed of her skill, on the other he dreaded the course of events. Giving her a real weapon meant the time, in which they would have to face the conflicts, holding the galaxy in a vice like grip.

He decided to bury his fears for now and instead take what time was granted to them.

"Let me see." He quickly adds "Please" not wanting to appear rude, even if the young woman would never accuse him of this.

Carefully he takes it from her hand, turning it this way and that. The handle is smooth and perfectly balanced, the cool metal warming in his palm.

What strikes him as odd is the fact, that there are two openings, one on either side. As he contemplates the casing he notes it is also longer than the usual ones he has seen in old tomes or holocubes.

"Well done dear. But tell me, what is the second outlet for?"

She chuckles "Can't you tell? From what I've learned reading the old scripts the sabers are built to match their master, right?"

He nods. Satisfied with his understanding, she goes on.

"Ever since I can remember my staff has served me well as protection. Using it comes naturally to me, so…"

Rey waits for realization to set in.

"It's no sword...it is-it's a staff…" He is taken aback by the concept. Certainly his partner is proving her exceptional talent once again.

"Precisely!" She takes the saber back from his hands. "Shall I demonstrate it to you?"

He nods silently.

"Let's go outside then." Rey tries to contain her elation. She senses something is bothering him. It's not her progess, she can tell as much. Even if he tries to hide his thoughts, his eyes will give him away. But there is a tingling at the back of her mind, their bond acting up, admitting _something_ is not right. Still she decides to let it go for the time being.

The morning air is crisp and chilly as they step outside. Rey takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, enjoying the fresh feeling of a slight breeze against her skin.

Luke follows suit, silently and a little weary.

"Ready?" Her voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Yes." He crosses his arms and watches as she takes her usual fighting stance, feet wide apart, knees bent slightly, one hand outstretched while the one holding the weapon is held by he side, a determined look on her face.

After taking another deep breath she ignites the saber, two blades coming alive.

The bright green light of the blades reflects off her smooth skin, taking his breath away. Of course he found her beautiful, even more so with each passing day. But in the bright glow she looked radiant, strong, yet graceful, as she begins a combination of movements.

It seems so easy, the motions fluid like a leaf swaying in the wind. Luke can see how every thrust and spin, every turn, leap and roll are synchronized with her breathing, effortless and yet effective.

She ends her practice in a crouch, then comes up, extinguishes the staff and bows to him in respect.

After a few moments she breaks into a shy, but hopeful smile.

In answer he swiftly closes the distance and hugs her close, face buried in her hair. "Look how strong you've become." His voice is raspy, heavy with emotin, and she can feel him shaking against her own frame.

"I had the best teacher I could ask for." She replies, arms closing in around his back.

"You give me too much credit. You've advanced further than I had imagined to be possible at this stage of training." There is a hint of doubt clouding their connection. Not doubt in her abilities, but his own as a master. She mentally pushes back, nudging his spirit with sparks of love, gratefulness and deep respect. Reluctantly he responds, giving in to the comfort provided, becoming pliant as their senses entwine.

She can feel it, their heartbeats adapting to each other, breathing evening out to a mutual rhythm.

Finally she wispers "Never doubt yourself. You taught me well and gave me hope, Luke. My strength I draw from the knowledge you're by my side every step of the way. You _are_ my way."

"And you are mine" He whispers. And he means it from the bottom of his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note:

This chapter is darker than all others before.

Please do not read Rey's reactions as emotional abuse. It is meant to display the human reaction of someone put under great pressure and thus speaking without thinking.

Most who have gotten into an argument with frieds, family, or partners before will probably know, that in the heat of the moment one tends to say things later regrettet. Only they cannot be taken back once spoken.

Rey will learn to control her emotions later on.

They sleep curled up around each other. Luke has long replaced his old bed with a larger one, suited to contain two adult beings. But usually, come morning, they will find half of it cold as they drifted towards one another even in sleep, bodies searching and finding the other's warmth.

It gives them a feeling of safety, just as well as their connection will not allow any distress to go unnoticed.

And so it is that Luke wakes with a start one night, eyes wide and searching. He's felt a shift in the force, something dark and dangerous invading their little sanctuary. A hand hits him hard in the face, making him wince in pain. Shocked, he observes his beloved tossing and turning beside him, catching her wrist gently when she accidentally lashes out again in her sleep.

It takes him some moments until he understands her insistent muttering, nothing more than a mash-up of names and calls of 'Watch out!' or 'No!'.

Luke moves, leans over her and touches her face, brushing a few strands of sweat-soaked hair aside. His voice, when he speaks, is quiet, soft and calming, meant to ease her troubled mind.

"Rey" he whispers, so close that their noses almost touch "Wake up my love. Come back to me."

Not only does he maintain the physical contact, but also sends waves of his own life force to aid her, lead her out of the nightmare that has taken over control. It flows around her, slowly connecting with her spirit, fighting back the lingering darkness until hazel eyes fly open.

Rey wakes with a gasp, so shaken up by the dream, that she almost collides with her lover who is still leaning close, their eyes meeting.

There's so much Luke can read in them-a mixture of anger, despair, a fear shaking her to the core, a silent plea to help her, but also relief and gratitude. Rey's hands grip his hair almost painfully, seeking to find purchase in reality, trying to break the hold which the last shards of the vision still have on her.

He winches but stays still, simply holding her gaze, willing his own tranquility to reach his beloved.

"Luke" her voice cracks, throat clearly sore from screaming out. Then she breaks, wraps around him with a vise-like grip. He can hear the ripping sound of his tunic as one of the seams gives in, but ignores that too, instead letting his hands-both the human and the prosthetic one- wander over her back, slowly rubbing the tension out of her uptight muscles.

"It's alright love." He sounds just as shaken as her, but wills his tone to be calming. It won't do to upset her further. "You're safe Rey, I promise"

He can feel the front of his tunic growing damp where her face is hidden against his chest. His lover's words are muffled when she finally breaks out into a stream of explanations, unabridged fear and guilt evident in every word.

"I saw them die. God Luke, the First Order…" Her breath hitches as another series of sobs wrecks her frame "They found them. They're dead! Every single one of them! The base, the ships! They destroyed it all! And my friends-Finn looked at me. He-I-" She is too exhausted to go on.

"Shh. It was a dream, my darling. Nothing but a bad dream" He tangles a hand in her hair, massages her scalp with the tips of his fingers. Bit by bit her shaking subsides, making way for a worn-out, weary slumber. Luke keeps on cradling her, unwilling to let go for even the split of a second. He's unable to go back to sleep, his mind running at a thousand miles an hour, making up hundreds of possible scenarios, analyzing, interpreting, hoping that none of them proves to come true.

Luke is aware that, right now, her dreams were nothing but a istant vision, contorted by former experiences.

The moment Starkiller base eradicated five planets without effort he had felt it, a dangerous break in the force, making him double over with the immense agony caused by the fading of millions of lights.

No such thing had occurred this night. For now at least, the Resistance was safe. What he dreaded most, however, was the answer to how long this false sense of security could be upheld.

His heart clenches at the thought, that soon they would have to fulfill their duty, join the fights to settle the balance of power in this galaxy once more. Silently he watches his sleeping partner, who by now is smiling ever so slightly against his chest, his embrace having brought back peace to her troubled soul.

She is not ready yet, he thinks. Albeit her powers have grown, her capability of fighting-both with her bare hands and with a lightsaber- have reached a level which he hadn't expected so soon, she will not be able to defeat those men driven by pure hatred yet. His conscience will not allow him to let her go back, risk her own life in vain. Luke couldn't stand to see another beloved one die due to his own mistakes, especially not the one who holds his heart, has held it from the first moment he saw her.

It takes him hours to fall back into an uneasy sleep after all.

The next morning he is woken by the scent of tea and a hearty breakfast filling their small hut. He almost feels guilty for not waking earlier, but the gentle smile in Rey's eyes when she meets his gaze puts him at ease, at least for a moment.

There is something else in her expression though, an underlying fear clouding her happiness.

Before he can get up she has made her way over and settles down beside him, holding out a clay mug filled with herbal tea. The particular mixture tells him she opted for plants known to have healing properties.

He takes it with his prosthetic hand, the other winding around her shoulders as he draws her in close, sitting together in companionable silence.

Rey sips the tea slowly, mindful not to scald her tongue.

"I'm sorry" She mumbles.

"Why?" He turns his head sideways to look at her face.

"For-" She does a forlorn gesture, not certain what to say.

"I see." He leans in to kiss her temple tenderly. "Do not worry. It is what committing myself to you entails."

She frowns "Do you see me as nothing but a troublemaker?"

"Oh no!" He sets his mug aside, using the Force to levitate it over to the rugged table "On the contrary! What I meant is, that I'll stand by your side, come what may."

Rey's shoulders slump in defeat. "You deserve better after-" He silences her with a finger over her lips.

"No more of this. Deserving them or not, we face a lot of things. But what I _want_ is you, no one else." In an attempt to distract her he places tiny kisses all over her face. Rey laughs as his beard tickles her cheeks.

"Better?" He places one last kiss on the tip of her nose.

"You silly man...yes" She smiles tentatively.

"As long as it helps I'll be any kind of man you want me to be."

Rey brushes his lips with her own. "Just Luke is enough."

She rests her head on his shoulder and watches the clouds outside.

"Did you ever have a dream so clear, so vivid, it appeared to be real?"

He nods "More than once." He feels a rush of cold run down his back, well aware of the direction their conversation is taking.

"Before you woke me I saw-there was blood and debris everywhere, pieces of fighters torn apart, their pilots buried under them. And Finn" She buries her face in her hands, desperate to regain some semblance of composure.

"He looked at me, reached out to me. His eyes-they were so sad, accusing, asking why I left them, didn't help them. That young pilot, Poe, he lay in his arms, still, dead. I couldn't save him either. I could not even ease their pain. Luke I-I-I don't want to- I can't let this become reality. They _need_ me."

Luke lets out a heavy, pained sigh. "Rey...don't let your judgement be clouded by these visions."

"What do you mean? I have to find them! Come back with me! I can't do this alone." She pleads, eyes shimmering with the first signs of tears.

"I can't. You're not ready to fight yet." He braces himself for the outburst, bitterness already darkening her gaze.

"Can't you? Or are you too afraid? You ran away once. What difference does it make now?" She knows that her words are cutting like knives. Surely they hit home, the pain they've caused written on his face as if it were an open book.

"Please don't do this Rey" It is no more than a hoarse croak, his throat constricted by a wave of emotion.

"Do what? Just because you deserted your friends I will not do the same!" She's almost shouting now, her breath coming in short gasps.

"No. That's not true." He shakes his head vehemently, hands fisting in his hair tight enough to pull out several strands. "I had no choice."

"There always is a choice, Skywalker" Her voice is cold, distant, the words piercing his heart like poisoned darts.

"You don't know what you're requesting. _PLEASE_ Rey. Please stop it."

"I request you let me go and help my friends." The words are void of any emotion now, except a simmering heat of anger right underneath the surface.

She stands, the lack of warmth beside him leaving behind a feeling of emptiness.

"I need some air!" And she needs to clear her head. Already does she feel guilt and regret building up inside her, weighing on her conscience as she sees his crumbled form, curled up into itself, face red and swollen from tears.

Her impulsiveness once more got the better of her. Facing it she understands the truth in his words. As sudden as her anger flared up it wanes again, leaving her heart heavy with regret for being unreasonable and inevitably hurting her beloved.

At first she doesn't understand him when he speaks up again, words drowned in a sea of sorrow. She turns, looking at him expectantly.

"Don't let me bury you as well. I don't want to lose you too."

She sits back down, the rush of fury making way for a deep feeling of compassion for good.

"You won't." She whispers, her hand finding his back in a gentle caress.

"You are right" The more she comes down from her height, the more her dire mistake becomes clear to her. "Can you forgive me?"

Luke looks up, eyes tired and bloodshot.

"Of course I can. Please…" He holds out his arms. She readily slips into them.

"Rey?" He nuzzles her cheek. She hums in answer. "Please don't ever doubt that I understand your feelings."

"I know. And I'm so sorry Luke." She leans their foreheads together, reaching out with the force. She's glad to feel him respond in kind.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary:

Rey is drawing back from Luke, feeling guilty about hurting him. Luke on the other hand doesn't know how to handle this. Distracted by her thoughts Rey finds herself in a situation that could cost her life.

Notes:

I needed this chapter a a base for later developments. Rey and Luke have still so much to learn until they are ready to face what lies before them. A lot of what happens here will be explained in the next chapter, so please bear with me!

Rey has changed. Luke can sense it in their bond, see it in the way she is afraid to come too close to him, in the way her eyes have dulled from their usual happy gleam. They still sleep by each other's side, but the natural, instinctive entwining of their bodies is gone. Instead he will wake at night, finding her on the other side of the bed, back turned towards him.

She's radiating guilt and regret, a slight bit of fear and a feeling of having betrayed him to such a degree, that their closeness is no longer justified.

Luke on the other hand is unable to breach the gap that now divides them, just like a yearning lover standing on one side of an insurmountable canyon, his beloved on the other side. He spends days on end searching for a way to show her that, despite hurting him with her harsh words, she has not yet ruined what has been developing between them.

He still loves her, still would gladly give his own life to know she was safe, still needs her by his side like a drowning man needs the air. And he still trusts her unconditionally, wants her to know that he understands, knows so well the fear of losing what's dear to him. After all it is what has driven him to hold her back from rushing headlong into her demise.

Nevertheless, it's hard for him. After all these years hiding from society, freeing himself from the expectations of social interaction, he has found something- _someone-_ who exceeds any kind of boundaries he had set up in life so easily. Therefore he is at a loss. Luke does not know the proper etiquette to approach the subject, is not experienced in the ways of loving someone, still needs to learn so much of reading his partners needs or balancing them out with his own.

He thinks back to the beginning of their relationship, the wonder and shock he had felt the first time their lips met. He remembers so clearly how his heart started warming up to her, soon resulting in a constant warm glow whenever they were together. And vividly he remembers the first time they made love, all the soft touches and whispers as they learned together, giving pleasure and receiving it in turn. That night not only their bodies had become one, but their spirits as well, making it so hard to tell where one began and the other ended. And even after he could feel it, her presence a constant in the back of his mind, the connection never fully severed.

Luke yearns for that connection to be restored as he sits alone at night, unable to sleep once again. Betöre Rey came to his island he hadn't missed the human contact. Now that he has had a taste of it he feels empty and incomplete in the wake of its loss.

He paces, mind racing as he desperately tries to find a way to reassure his beloved of his devotion, finally sitting down by her side. At least in these moments he can steal a touch, run his hand through her hair ever so softly. It gives him the illusion that everything is alright and he is merely watching his dear one's slumber, guarding her sleep.

In the early hours of morning he returns to his place laying beside her, eyes closed but only pretending to sleep until he can feel her stir, even reaching for his hand in the state between sleep and waking. As soon as she becomes aware of it, her hand retreats, leaving behind a sting in Luke's heart. But he doesn't show, lest she feels guilty even more.

When he feels the weight beside him shifting and leaving the comfort of their shared bed he rolls over in an attempt to hide his face. She doesn't need to see his sad and tired eyes.

After a few more minutes the clicking of the door reveals she has left. Where, he doesn't know, but he's reluctant to follow her, possibly invade her private space and driving them even further apart.

With a heavy sigh he sits up, wrapping the blanket tightly around his shoulders. The remaining warmth and her lingering scent do little to expel the chill he feels.

Luke keeps on staring into empty space. He tries to meditate, but his thoughts keep on drifting away to hazel eyes and a wide smile, shining with love.

He once was told a Jedi should avoid any kind of attachment as it would lead him away from his designated path. Certainly the reasons are clear to him now, and yet everything, his whole being, resists giving up on what he has come to know so intimately.

Instead he keeps on waiting for her return, even prepares a lush breakfast-speaking in terms of what resources are given to them-intending to finally breach the painful subject in an attempt to set things right again.

Hours pass, the sun reaching it's zenith and beginning the long descent across the sky, but she is nowhere to be seen.

If not for the considerable weakening of their bond, he should have been able to feel any distress, but his senses are dulled, blocked out by her need to hide, ashamed of her words.

Concentrating he reaches out, taps into the force around him, observing every last corner. And then he can hear it. A tiny voice, cracked, desperate, close to being snuffed out. 'HELP ME' There are visions of cold waves, a darkening sky and hard rocks, the bottom of a high cliff; deep feelings of despair, hopes of being found in time and-it is what almost breaks his heart anew-the need to see him again, fix the damage that had been done, a strong love and the wish to undo what happened before, restoring their bond to its former strength. And there is fear of being too late, never being able to say all of this.

'HURRY UP. PLEASE' The insistent thought makes him snap out of his state of shock.

Luke eyes fly open wide, his breath coming in short, panicked gasps.

Swiftly he gets up, leaving their home in a rush to find his lover. Internally he berates himself for not paying close enough attention, slacking to an extent that endangered Rey's very life.

Faster he goes, breaking into a run across the hills, down to the ocean where, hidden between sharp cliffs, he can see her, unmoving, gaze unfocused under half closed eyelids, the cold waves licking at her body.

"REY!" Within seconds he kneels down by her side, already scanning her prone form for injuries. There's a nasty looking wound on her temple, the hair matted with blood. Her left leg is bent at a strange angle and her lips already appear a faint blue. As he place his hand on her neck, searching for vital signs, he can feel her cold to his touch, her pulse weak and irregular. At least she is still breathing.

"Luke…" She raises a shaking hand, searching for his own.

"I'm here" he whipers, fighting back the tears in his eyes. "It's going to be alright. You will be alright." He doesn't know who his words are really meant for.

"I'm sorry" Her voice is weakening further.

"No." His face is so close to hers by now. "Please, stay awake, stay with me" He shakes her lightly but insistently. There's no response.

"Rey?" Luke's voice is desperate, pleading, as he tries to wake her again-without success.

In one last attempt to turn fate he places one hand above her heart, leans there foreheads together and closes his eyes, concentrating on his own life-force. He is well aware of the risk in putting too much of his own energy into healing another, but in this moment he will do anything to give her the chance to live on, not only due to her importance to the galaxy, but also for the sake of her future, whether with him or another.

Deeper he delves into the powers inside and around them, their bond flaring up, binding his own life to hers. And there it us, a heartbeat slowly strengthening, synchronizing with his own.

Exhausted he slumps over the moment she takes a shuddering breath, eyes wide open and staring at him.

"Luke…" Her tone is full of love, her eyes clear and affectionate for the first time in weeks.

"Yes Re-my love" He chooses the endearment in hope of showing her the true depth of his feelings, that nothing has changed.

"I missed you" Her words seem sincere, a warm sensation across their bond confirming the impression.

"I missed you too" It is the last he can say before he blacks out, completely spent from the effort of pulling her back from deaths threshold.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary:

Rey and Luke make up after coming close to losing get each other.

When Luke wakes again he is instantly met with bright, hazel eyes looking down at him, full of worry. He tries to smile, but winces as he is hit by a dire headache. There are soft hands brushing his brow and a quiet voice trying to calm him. Luke cannot understand a word, the world still muffled by the rushing noises in his ears.

"...re you?" He blinks in confusion.

"How are you feeling?" Finally he can make out her words and answers, his voice rough "I've been better"

Suddenly he finds himself in a crushing hug, the air forced from his lungs.

"Easy dear" He embraces Rey gently, his good hand rubbing her back.

"I was afraid I'd lost you" She whispers, all of her reluctance replaced by genuine worry and care.

"Not that easily" Though they _have_ come close to breaking several times by now. Still he opts for not saying so, his joy about finding their bond strong and ablaze once more overwhelming, even though his body feels shaky and weak.

"What happened?!" They can't help but laugh for they have spoken at the same time. It makes Luke's heart skip a beat, sensing her spirit brush his own. It is so easy, such a lighthearted companionship. It's all he has yearned for within the last weeks and a lifetime before they met.

"We shouldn't stay here" As much as he desires to remain in this moment and revel in the waves of pleasant emotion, he is aware of the cold wind sending shivers along their bodies, their clothes soaked and clinging to icy cold skin.

"Let's get you warmed up" Luke struggles to get to his feet, legs giving out under him from exhaustion. It is only with Rey's help that he manages to stay upright.

"Whatever you did" Her tone is both concerned and vexed "Don't do it again. You scared me when you passed out."

"I know. I'm sorry." He stumbles but is caught in her arms.

It strikes him Rey is not aware how close she herself came to death. Nevertheless he chooses not to upset her further.

Their way back is long and painful, his weakness forcing him to lean on his young partner heavily, her own steps shaky, a reminder of bones only mended shortly before, but eventually they make it back to their hut, collapsing on the bed after carelessly-and in his case very ungracefully-discarding their wet clothing.

There is no trace of passion as they curl around each other in search for warmth. But it is just as intimate and intense as it is necessary.

Rey's head comes to rest against his shoulder and for the first time in weeks he feels her open and trusting.

Luke would have preferred to resolve their differences in another way, but if a near death-experience is what it takes to reinstall and strengthen their connection, he is grateful for it all the same.

"Will you tell me why you broke down?" Rey's breath tickles his neck as she speaks.

"I will but...will you explain what happened to you first?"

"I...am not certain. The only thing I remember is wandering around the cliffs, staring at the ocean. I was so lost in thought. I...felt-"

She bites her lips and turns her face away, hiding it against his chest "I was scared of facing you and yet it hurt so much to not be with you"

Luke kisses the top of her head "Shh...no more of this. It's in the past." He means every single word of it, the relief of getting his beloved back outweighing any pain she might have caused. He has never been one to hold grudges.

Quietly she goes on "Something must have startled me, a noise, maybe just the wind-I do not know. I slipped. And next I saw you, kneeling over me." She can feel his human hand weaving into her hair.

"I thought I'd lose you" Luke buries his face in her soft tresses, breathing in her scent. It calms his racing heart, just as it always does whenever something upsets him.

"It was a close call, wasn't it?" She seems so small and insecure in that moment.

"It was…" he mumbles. There is no use lieing to her. She would sense his insincerity across their bond anyway.

Thoughtful she touches her leg. It feels odd, but she doesn't comment on it. Something tells here there is no real explanation to be had, at least not for this. Nevertheless a question breaks out of her.

"How did you-?" Rey doesn't need to finish the question, the meaning so very clear to him.

"You must-" He searches for the right words "You should understand that...you're so much more important than anything else to me." Almost does he feel like a sentimental fool "Even more important than my own life"

Rey gasps, instinctively picking up on the hidden meaning of his words. "So far?"

"Yes..." It is barely above a whisper.

"And I would do it again" His voice is firm, unwavering as he conveys the sincerity behind all he says.

"Teach me." She looks up and holds his gaze.

"I-am not sure if-"

""TEACH ME" Rey's face takes on a determined expression. Luke can feel her strong will flooding their bond.

"Alright. But Rey?"

"Yes?"

"You must know that this is as dangerous as it is helpful" She nods, motioning him to go on.

"The force has a balance easily tipped to one side or another. Just as light balances darkness, life evens out death. You must never give too much of your own life force to save another, least it snuffs out your own light."

In fact he is begging her to never consider sacrificing herself for him. He would not be able to go on, knowing she had given her own life in exchange for his.

Whatever was an old, broken man compared to a spirit still young and full of the strength and will to live?

"Promise me" He adds insistently. Rey answers with another timid question.

"Is that what you did?" There's no use denying it, he thinks.

"I couldn't bear to lose you. I-" He closes his eyes tightly against a wave of tears " _Everything_ I do is meant to protect you."

"I understand" And indeed she does. Rey can read it in everything: his clear blue eyes, his features, in their connection, his whole aura.

"Promise me something in return?"

"Anything." Maybe his answer comes a little too fast.

"Never risk your own life to save mine either, not again." She is serious about it, he can tell by the look in her eyes.

Luke cannot answer with a 'yes' for he knows it would be a lie. Instead he nods and engages her in a tender kiss, blissfully dismissing any remaining borders between them. As her arms come up around his neck he knows he did the right thing

.


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: Just a little fluffy sequence exploring the depth of their connection a little further after being so mean to them in the last few chapters. They do deserve it.

* * *

Despite his persisting exhaustion Luke cannot sleep again the following night. This time however, his rest is not disturbed by deep feelings of worry, but a fascination with watching his beloved sleep. Knowing he had come so close to losing her makes the moment all the more precious to him.

Ever so softly he traces the curves of her shoulder and arm with his fingertips, then kisses the back of her neck, ever careful not to waken her. Still the soft smile it causes warms his heart to its core.

A vision enters his mind, calling out to him, asking him to follow, and he recognizes it as part of her dream.

Luke closes his eyes, willing his own spirit to wander, join her in the realm far beyond reality. They have done this before, discovered places beyond anyone else's reach, where freedom is unlimited and no wars will disturb their peace, no evil shadows their lives and no duty awaits them. It is a place where they can simply be, far away from the troubles catching up to them upon waking. It appears only natural that they would share this, a perfect union in mind, body and soul.

Rey already awaits him, arms wide open to admit his taller frame. He can hear a whisper in his ear, a question, innocent and curious.

/I always wondered if the great Luke Skywalker can actually walk on clouds/

He laughs and caresses her cheek. /Shall we find out?/

His lover nods and reaches for his hands. Step by step they ascend, earthly boundaries broken in a world where imagination poses as the only border. Soon the islands below are barely more than tiny dots in a sea of blue.

Rey kneels down, scooping up a pice of cloud, fluffy and soft in this reality.

/Mylady?/ She looks up, finding the other bowing deeply, his eyes alight with joy /Will you share with me this dance?/

/It will be my greatest pleasure./ She stands and curtsies.

He reaches for her, swaying her slowly, soon swirling her around, safely held in his arms. And with every smile and every joyful laugh the sun glows even brighter across the horizon, painting the sky in a golden light.

And just as they are entwined in their shared dream, their bodies seek out each other in reality, limbs tangling, arms holding on tight until there is no space left between them and in this their bond is sealed anew.

There is a secret strength in it, one they both are not yet aware of, but also one that, once consciously discovered, may be able to turn the tide in a war that has been going on for way too long.

They say there is always an exception to a rule. And thus what has once been seen as a weakness can be turnedq into the greatest strength if handled with care, nurtured and trained with patience.

Luke is awoken by a tickling feeling on his nose. He stretches languidly and cracks his eyes open, the face of his lover coming into view as she is hovering over him. But there is something else. A flower? His mind is still muddled by sleep, but even so he picks up the presence of an object which is not supposed to exist on this planet. How then can it be his beloved is now running it's petals along his cheek, trying to drag him from his slumber in a most delicate way?

Gently he catches her hand and turns his head to kiss her palm.

She giggles "Good morning Luke" As she leans down to bring their lips together, her hair falls around them like a curtain of finest silk, effectively focusing his eyes on her blinding smile when she pulls back.

"You are truly beautiful…"

She blushes deeply, her smile bashful but no less genuine.

"I need to show you something" She whispers, already reaching for his hands to pull him out of bed. Luke follows suit, but as soon as the blanket slips and cold air hits his skin he becomes aware of his state of nakedness and quickly tries to cover himself up.

It merely gains him a chuckle.

He looks away, embarrassed despite having shown her so much before. There is nothing she hasn't seen, doesn't know, hasn't touched before. And yet he almost feels like a young boy, inexperienced and shy to reveal all that he is to another.

Rey laughs again, carding her fingers through his hair.

"You know, that blush really suits you." She places a tiny kiss upon his cheek. He wasn't aware of it before but it certainly darkens a few shades at her words. In a display of half-hearted defiance he rolls his eyes. "You only like to see me embarrassed."

"Maybe. Or maybe I just like to see _you"_ She runs her finger across his chest teasingly, causing him to bite his lip.

It is amazing, the way they drift towards each other; how, even after struggling with death itself, they will never truly part, one unable to be without the other, two pieces of a whole. Luke doesn't question it, instead finding comfort in the way their connection remains unbroken, no matter the hardships life makes them endure.

He lets the blanket sink down, holds her gaze with an indulgent smile.

Rey clears her throat, suddenly self-conscious of her scrutiny.

It is his turn to laugh. With a wave of his hand he calls a fresh set of clothing over, putting it on quickly. His hair still is in a wild disarray, but he ignores it for the time being. Instead he meets her in the middle of the room, pressing close to her back as she had turned away to grant him some privacy.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" He nuzzles her neck.

Rey tries to suppress a gasp but fails. "Something stunning. I didn't think this possible."

"Well then, show me?" Mischievously he tickles her sides. She squirms and protests. "Hey! Spare that for another time you silly oaf!"

"What was that?!" He pouts.

"You're silly." She laughs and turns "Are you coming or not?"

"Only waiting on you!" He huffs.

"Hurry up then!" She all but drags him outside.

Breathless he takes in the sight, barely believing his eyes.

"That-"

"Stunning, isn't it?" She leans against his shoulder "I didn't know those were growing on the island"

"They don't." With shaking hands he lowers himself to the floor, reverently brushing the petals of a delicate flower, one of countless ones covering the floor outside their hut.

Sitting down beside him Rey crosses her legs. "I wonder what the cause of this is" She mumbles, still fascinated by a beauty unknown to her until this point.

"I do not know" he answers. "But I'm sure we can find it out"

Turning sideways he winds his arms around her shoulders, chin coming to rest on the top of her head, silently taking in the view.


	13. Chapter 13

A soft wind rustles through the flowers on the ground, making them sway in the breeze. Luke has rarely ever felt so at peace.

Back in his days on Tatooine, life mostly consisted of hard work, the base need to survive, leaving little room for more than dreams of far away worlds.

After that there was war, his duty to protect the light side. As much of an excitement as it was at first, it posed also a strain, bringing the concept of pain and loss and despair to his life. No matter how dull his existence had been before, it kept him safe, something he only came to understand when it was already too late.

After the fall of the empire he had hoped to find peace in the midst of his family, but instead mission upon mission, political debates, resisting new threats took over, rarely allowing tranquility.

His students had given him joy. Finding others like him, renewing a once grand order, teaching, passing on the knowledge he had gained and experiencing companionship-those were things he came to cherish, hold close to his heart. They became the sole meaning of his life, finally filling the void that always threatened to draw him in.

In the end they were ripped from his grasp, leaving him defeated and broken, a crippled existence with no further purpose.

Luke now savors the moments of peace and quiet, the feeling of finally having a place where he belongs.

"What are you thinking about?" He blinks and tips his head down to meet her eyes.

"How do you know?"

"You're quiet. It's so unlike you." Rey reaches up, ruffling his soft hair. "It's grown out so long…"

"What is?" he asks.

"Your hair. I like it." She twirls a lock around her forefinger. "So soft…"

Luke chuckles "You'll make me a spoiled, vain man if you go on like this."

"Nah!" Rey shakes her head, one of her messy buns coming loose. "That, my dear, is not in your nature"

"And you know that because?" As so many times before his eyebrows rise high enough to vanish behind his bangs.

"Because you let me into that pretty head of yours, silly"

"I'm _not_ pretty!" He protests, heat rising to his cheeks.

"So are" her eyes shine with mischief, shoulders shaking as she tries to hold back her laughter.

Rey enjoys teasing her lover who, despite his age, will usually grow flustered in an instant. She thinks him rather adorable that way. It makes her forget all the troubles bound to catch up on them.

"So not!" he crosses his arms in a defiant gesture, not at all seeming like a man in his fifties, but rather a small child that got chastised for stealing cookies from the jar.

"Oh yes you are" Rey pokes his side, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Luke lets out a rather undignified squeak and recoils. It only makes her grin widen further.

"Now that's a surprise" She pinches his side again, or at least tries as he swats her hand away.

"Stop that Rey!" Even though he is resisting his face tells another story, eyes bright and flashing his teeth as he smiles.

"You _like_ this. Admit it!"

"Well…" Without another word he pounces, tickling her until she's breathless, rolling around, her ending up on top, hair tangled and petals clinging to it like tiny crystals.

"You were right."

"With what?" She nuzzles his neck, her position convenient for a little show of affection.

"That _was_ fun" Gently he brushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And I made you laugh"

"Indeed, you did."

"And?"

"And what?" he draws it out, amused by her pout.

"No reward?"

"For what?" he asks, pretending to be completely oblivious.

"Making you happy?" She leans up as if to kiss kim, stopping mere inches from his lips.

"So now that is a task to be rewarded for? Am I such a hard case?" Luke tilts his head, their noses brushing in the process.

"Very hard. Insufferable. Annoying. Too much to take to be frank. A complete idiot" She whispers, her warm breath brushing his face.

"And still you are here. Why is that, hm?"

"As you once said it: you're _my_ idiot"

"There's something else I am" he runs a hand-his artificial one- along her spine. She squirms.

"And what would that be?" She is quietly expecting the answer to be lover, followed by a kiss.

"You master!" He flips them over and pins her to the ground."Never let down your guard so easily."

"You tricked me!" She tries to break free but fails.

"He brings his mouth close to her ear and murmurs "Do you want to save your friends, or not?"

Rey's eyes widen and she gasps in shock, not expecting the challenge in his voice.

"Yes but-you said I wasn't-"

"That you were not ready, yes. And I still think you aren't yet." He pauses and locks his eyes with hers, expression stern. "But I also think the time of hiding is over."

"Why?" Rey isn't sure if she should be devastated or hopeful.

"Because I believe in you."

Rey is at a loss for words. After all that had happened within the previous weeks she hadn't counted on him offering her another chance so soon. Subconsciously she had hoped, that their simple and peaceful life on the island could have lasted forever. Certainly the illusion of peace represented a more likeable situation than the distress of millions of souls out in the galaxy, demanding their intervrntion.

Sometimes it would be easier to turn away and just pretend that there is no misery to be overcome, but ultimately it would be nothing but a lie born out of cowardice.

"Are you certain?" Her voice is hoarse, shaky from a flood of emotions: hope, fear, determination, sorrow, love and respect.

"I've rarely been more certain of anything else." The look in his eyes is warm, encouraging, telling her that he truly believes they can make it.

"Thank you…" Rey's eyes are watering. He brushes the tears away with the pads of his fingers.

"There...is something else" He averts his gaze.

"Yes?" There is a hint of worry in her tone now, as he expertly evades meeting her eyes again.

"When all of this is over..." Luke is so very quiet, speaking barely above a whisper "would you…"

"Anything, love" She wants to turn his face, but her wrists are still pinned to the ground.

"Stay with me" he mumbles, the words almost unintelligible.

She blurts out "You don't even hav-" then stops, the hidden meaning only now catching up on her.

"Let go of me." Her voice is flat, face void of any emotion. She can feel something in him break, his usually so bright light dimming as he draws back, finally setting her arms free.

A sinking feeling settles in her stomach as he watches him fight down disappointment, hurt, a deep sadness.

Making use of her regained freedom of movement she reaches up and places her hands on both of his cheeks.

"Look at me, Luke"

After a few moments he does, his eyes red and glossy from suppressed tears.

"I'm sorry" he whispers "Forget the ideas of an old man."

"I won't" She answers firmly.

"Please, Rey. Don't make this any-" He is cut off by a finger across his lips.

"Old fool" The finger traces his bottom lip, a feeling so exquisite he cannot help but close his eyes and let out a shuddering breath.

Within the blink of an eye he is drawn flush against her chest, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

"Of course I will, silly. It is where I belong" She kisses him again.

"But you-" He is cut off again.

"I needed my hands free" Luke flushes in embarrassment for having drawn a rash conclusion.

"So you really..?"

"Yes!" Her smile is blinding, bringing fresh tears to his eyes, only this time they are tears of joy.

Carefully he laces their fingers and rubs his nose against hers. "We will end this together and then we can find us a nice place to stay, wherever you want to."

"I would like that a lot" She flashes him another bright smile.

As he leans down for yet another kiss, soon ending in soft touches and the joining of their bodies, their union is sealed again, a promise for a long future together yet to come.


	14. Chapter 14

It is strange, the way they seem to constantly circle each other, a perfect balance, give and take, synchronicity. They have picked up training once more, fiercer, with a new sense of purpose and determination.

It sharpens her senses, enabling her to forsee his every move as they are caught up in a sparring match, the buzzing of their lightsabers disturbing the usual quiet of the island.

Rey had not thought it possible, but her master-as she thought of him while training-did not even show a fraction of his abilities before. She isn't sure if she should feel insulted that he doesn't have faith in her skills, or grateful to him for him not making her feel utterly inadequate, a hopeless case, from the beginning.

But it is also now that she understands his previous reluctance to let her go. Rey might have bested him a few times before, that much is true. And yet it is clear she doesn't stand a chance, her hits missing time and time again, him sensing her intentions just as much as she predicts his.

She has grown faster though, more enduring, relentless in her effort to score at least a single point at the end of the day.

Executing a downward strike she misses again by a hair's width, immediately being blocked and shoved back.

"You're far too hasty in your advances. Focus!" He shifts back into a basic fighting stance, legs wide apart and saber raised, both hands securely holding on to its handle.

"YES SIR!" She goes into a half crouching position, long having found out that she is most effective using the momentum of a jump against his larger frame and higher weight. Taking another deep breath she attacks with an upward thrust of her saber. Luke simply sways back, easily evading the blade, then turns sideways, hitting her chest with his elbow. She stumbles back.

After refocusing she leaps up, bringing the saber down vertically. Bending backwards he slips away, flipping and linking his knees around her neck. A jerk to the side makes her topple off balance, but she expected it, using the motion to roll over once more, making him hit the ground hard enough to let go of his own sword.

The time it takes for her to revel in her seeming victory is enough for him to get back to his feet. Taking hold of her lapels he flings her over his shoulder. Rey stops the fall by executing a roll, coming straight back up. The surprise was enough to make her drop her saber though.

They eye each other, trying to tell their opponent's next move...

It goes on like that all day, the sun long vanished behind the horizon.

They are standing motionless, both panting and dirty, clothes ripped from falling or gripping too hard.

Rey notes a weak point in Luke's stance, his left leg bent as if to take the weight off it. In one last attempt to gain the upper hand she swipes her own leg across the ground, making him stumble as his own are dragged away at the impact.

He hisses in pain and stays sprawled on the floor, gripping one of his knees, face distorted in discomfort.

"Luke!" She rushes over, falling to her knees beside him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Let me see!"

He shakes his head. "It is nothing, really" Luke tries to get up but his injured knee gives out under him immediately.

"Let me see!" She repeats even more insistently.

"Fine." He retracts his hands and waits.

Carefully Rey rolls up the leg of his pants and probes the flesh with her fingers, causing him to emit a pained hiss.

"Careful" It comes out harsher than he intended. "Sorry..." He lowers his head in shame.

"Quiet, you fool. It wasn't your fault." Taking off her coat she is about to tear it in an attempt to provide some makeshift bandages. Luke stops her, taking one of her hands into his.

"Wait"

She looks up questioningly "But I have to do _something_!" He sighs and nods.

"And you will" Luke runs his fingers along her cheek.

It takes a moment until it dawns on her. "Oh. You mean you will teach me now?"

Luke chuckles despite his still aching leg. "It is a good opportunity, isn't it?" He winks, though Rey makes it clear she doesn't appreciate his humor one bit.

"No. It is foolish. I don't want to learn if the price is you being in pain!"

"And you are the one to ease it." His prosthetic brushes through her hair." You can only learn by treating real injuries dear. It is a little price to pay for me." It is meant to be reassuring, but Rey protests.

"Not for me. You of all people should know." She crosses her arms in defeat.

"Of course I do. Just as you know how much _you_ mean to me."

Her shoulders slump. "How couldn't I? I'm in your head after all. Remember?" There's a little sarcasm in her voice but no real malice.

Luke huffs "Are you going to help me or is this going to be a lengthy discussion? It _does_ hurt, I'll admit as much"

"Alright, I get it!" She replies in a clipped tone. "What shall I do?"

He shakes his head fondly at her exasperation, greying hair falling around his face in soft waves.

"Place your hands on my knee" She does as she is told and meets his eyes expectantly.

"Concentrate. Tap into the force. Assess the damage and guide the tissue to reform into its former state. Imagine it, you have to see it before your eyes. It is all dependant on your will." He tries to relax, face a stony mask as he feels heat spreading through his limb while he watches his love, eyes shut tight, grinding her teeth and panting slightly. "Very good" he whispers "You are a natural Rey."

She draws back and fixes him with a worried gaze. "I don't think- " Rey is cut off by her own surprised squeak as she is lifted into his arms. "See. All better" He laughs.

"Let me down!" She struggles.

"No. I like you right where you are." he adds, whispering into her ear "See it as a reward for training well done"

She giggles as his breath tickles her ear "Not the reward I had hoped for"

"And what _did_ you hope for then?" There is a deep curiosity in his eyes.

"Don't know. Extra dessert tonight?" Rey grins from ear to ear.

"I will think about it" Despite his usual manners he sticks out his tongue.

"Wha-Luke!"

"Yes, love?"

"You'll be the death of me" If not for the mischievous glimmer in her eyes he would have been worries by these words. Instead he laughs heartily.

"I hope not, my dear, I hope not"

As the stars come out behind the cloud above them, he makes his way back, not once setting her down.


	15. Chapter 15

Rey cannot find a peaceful sleep that night. Her thoughts keep on wandering, recalling recent events, the way her partner was all careless about his own health in order to teach her the ways of healing. Even if he meant well, it leaves her questioning how far he may go to save her own life, what sacrifices he is prepared to make. It scares her, thinking that his devotion runs deep enough to forsake his own existence within the blink of an eyes.

She can certainly sense it, the selflessness obvious enough through their bond. And yet she is not able to get to the core of matters, his mind too complex to take in every single aspect of her partners intentions. Rey knows he does not keep anything from her deliberately, but the depth of his spirit still poses as an obstacle at times.

The way she may be involved into battle all too soon, one moment feeling his comforting presence and then having it ripped away by him taking a hit which was so clearly meant for herself, unsettles her deeply. It seems to be the nature of love, acting to ensure the safety of dear ones without once thinking about the own life. If Rey is honest to herself, she would do the same for him.

She still has the visions at night, still feels the call of her duty to try and bring back peace to the galaxy like so many Jedi before her. And she wants to do it. But her time with Luke also made her see that rushing in headlong has a high potential to do more harm than good. A chance lost out of mere mindless action may be the one chance forsaking their whole cause and with that millions of lives, faceless as most of them may be to her. That their departure from the island is only a matter of time now, will probably come sooner than later, she is well aware of.

But there is something else to it. Silently she watches the man sleeping beside her, his human hand loosely wrapped around hers as if to make sure she was with him, even in sleep. Rey cannot turn away from the needs of so many people who are counting on them to be their saviors, her friends, the Resistance which is fighting so bravely day by day, and yet she prays that she will never have to make the choice between them and the man that now holds her heart captive.

It is easy enough for her to understand now why Jedi once were not allowed to have any attachments, given that the love for another may outweigh the rational decision to let one go for the sake of hundreds, thousands maybe. Feeling love means questioning the blind execution of orders. It is nothing well suited for a good soldier. And even though Jedi were not meant to be mere soldiers in the first place, their position in times of war equals the necessities all the same.

The feeling of spiky hair against her skin drags her out of her thoughts.

"You seem troubled my love." His warm breath tickles her neck, one arm comes up around her middle, drawing her against a firm chest.

"How can you tell?" She asks, slightly relaxing into his embrace. Luke had always posessed a certain calmness to him which transmitted through their bond, soothing her raging emotions with ease.

"I always can. Your force signature changes whenever your thoughts wander. Was it the visions again?" Gently he cups her cheek, brushing it with his thumb.

"No I...it was something else."

"Will you tell me?" Luke props himself up on one elbow and watches her closely. Rey hesitates but finally nods.

"It's about what happened yesterday. You scared me."

"It sca-oh." He kisses her forehead. "Rey, it was nothing but a minor injury in training. You know I'm not longer as young as I used to be." He means his words to be lighthearted but discovers his mistake the moment her face darkens.

"Yes-No-That's not the point!"

"Then what is? Nothing serious happened. You made sure of it."

"You are too reckless Luke! What _if_ something worse had happened? What if it will? I need to know that you will never put your own life at stake to save mine. Promise me Luke!"

He sighs heavily. "We've been over this before. You know I cannot do such a thing."

"Why? Tell me, I need to understand. Please" The last part comes out more begging than demanding.

"I have told you before. You already know the answer." And she does, understands it so well against her better judgement.

Fondly she remembers his awkward way of asking for her hand in marriage, how his cheeks had flushed and his eyes wandered, both hopeful and frightened, his blinding smile when she agreed to be his. They may not have spoken their official vows yet, may as well not do it for a long time to come, but nevertheless his promise stands.

If it were not for the circumstances, it would be a most beautiful thing, the way he adores her, gives himself over to her without asking for any kind of decorum. And yet she secretly wonders if what he asked that day hasn't long been fulfilled, any kind of worldly ceremony only serving as a showpiece for others, while the core of it, the true connection, is already alive and awake in this very moment. Isn't what they have so much more than simple words can achieve?

"I know" Rey rests her forehead against her lover's, seeking comfort in the simple touch. "But I want to get out of this _with_ you, not mourning your death at a cold tombstone. I don't know if I'll ever be strong enough. What if I fail?"

"You won't, my love" She is squeezed against him, his arms holding her in an almost iron grip, though there is nothing violent in it, only the attempt to give her the security she craves.

"You cannot be sure of this."

"Yes I can. I've seen you. I know how strong you are. Let yourself believe it."

"And if not?"

"Then I will still have your back, just as you have mine. You are not alone in this Rey." He twines their fingers and kisses her knuckes. It makes her smile for just a moment.

"You are truly amazing, Luke Skywalker." Her free hand finds his face in a tender caress. "You make a huge difference, always have-in the Resistance, your friends' lives and most certainly in mine as well."Her words bring a deep flush to his cheeks and he ducks his head shyly, keeping quiet for the time being.

"I...have something for you." He speaks up after a few more minutes of heavy silence.

"You do? What is it?" She eyes him curiously as he reaches for a drawer, pulling out a tiny pouch and emptying its content into his palm.

"Close your eyes for a moment, will you?" Rey does as she is told, holding her breath in anticipation. She can feel him slip something onto her finger, cool and slim.

"Alright. You may have a look". She opens her eyes and gasps.

"It is beautiful. But how-?"

"It the belonged to my mother once. I came upon it while researching my family's past. I needed to know who I really was, but that was many years ago."

"It is far too precious for me to keep." Her eyes cannot break away from the golden band now circling her finger, a small sapphire embedded in its middle.

"No. There is no other better suited to wear it than you" He's brushes her lips with his own. "I may not be able to give you a grand wedding ceremony yet, but if you allow me, this shall seal our promise to the world's eyes until I can speak my vow to you."

"I don't know what to say" She whispers, tears already forming in her eyes."

"Shh, there is no need for words." The pads of his fingers traces the curves of her lips ever so softly.

"I love you." With this he becomes engaged into another long kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Rey wears the ring with pride, treasuring it, always careful to not lose it during an especially vigorous training session.

It also has another effect on her, as it serves as a constant reminder of Luke's sincerity and the future waiting beyond the war. It gives her strength, encourages her to strip off her doubts and let herself be carried by the force inside and around her.

Where once she struggled with the smallest stones, she is now able to lift pillars, whole walls and huge rocks with ease. Her movements in fight have become fluid, almost graceful as she parries strike by strike of her master, no longer desperate to best him at least once. There is neither victory nor defeat between them, only a mutual gratitude for their shared experience and progress. They can go on like this for hours, never tiring, their sabers cutting through the air with hissing sounds, but not once hitting their target, always being blocked off in time.

In the evenings they will often sit together and mediate, the presence of the other a welcome comfort. At night they still sleep tangled up in each other, wandering through far away worlds in their dreams, sharing their visions of places they have not yet seen but hope to visit in the future.

To Luke's eyes his partner grows more beautiful and radiant every day, her newly gained confidence making her eyes shine, her cheeks a rosy pink from exertion. Often he catches himself staring as soon as she turns away, admiring her form standing out against the he bright blue sky.

Just as often Rey notes it anyway but indulges him, her heart warming with the fact that this amazing man has not yet grown tired of her. On the outside he is already strikingly handsome, even for his age, beard now neatly trimmed and his sandy-blonde hair falling around his face in soft waves, the intermingling strands of silver making it reflect the sunlight like tiny diamonds. But his looks are deceiving.

She had known so many rumors about him, but none of them could ever come close to describe the miracle he truly was. Every day she discovers another aspect of his character, delving from his obvious heart of gold and the gentle, loving nature down to an unending well of knowledge, a piece of naivete, the lingering shyness and insecurity whenever he touches her intimately. There was his eagerness to learn, the dreamy gaze whenever his eyes would follow one of the few creatures on their island, soft smiles and a neverending passion for life, love and so many things more anyone else would have lost after enduring what he once went through.

Rey came to understand that his often pragmatic view on things did not hail from a lack of care but rather a lack of knowledge concerning human relations. In some ways their roles are reversed, she becoming his teacher in reading human reactions and emotions. She discovers that what comes to her so easily has always posed an obstacle to him after the fall of the empire.

A handful of people he could handle, but as his ideas of the future started to differ from his sister's wishes, he grew detached from the people on base. His students gave him comfort, seeing them prosper under his teachings and care making him so proud of them. But it was just that: the relationship between master and apprentices.

With his following the way of the former Jedi order he had changed, grown in ways that outsiders were barely able to understand, making him a stranger between once close friends. Luke no longer engaged in risky fighter missions, instead studying the lectures of old, delving into the secrets of the Jedi. It gave him a satisfaction he -until then- had never known. At first his former squad members would call him over, include him in their celebrations of another victory or a mission gone well. But all too soon they grew tired of him, his talking about new findings of traditions not of interest to those always living life to the limits of what their bodies could endure, seeking the thrill of constant danger.

Soon they stopped inviting him over, leaving him with only his old tomes for company.

His sister and Han- they barely took notice of him, always caught up between fighting and making up and passion, then going back to arguments. And if they were not together the older man would be out and about on another breakneck cruise, while his sister would brood over charts, developing new strategies to hunt down even the last scattered groups of the former empire. There was no space for idle talk and thus no space for her brother and his useless dreams. To her, facts would always outweigh ideals and hopes. He was in the midst of a crowd and yet he felt alone.

Things only got worse when Ben destroyed the newly built up order one fateful night. Together with the younglings his hopes had died as well. There were some on base who pitied him, knew that he had given all he could to save them, but most fixed him with cold glares that accused him of being a traitor fo not doing _enough_.

When he came to this island it was therefore not hard to adjust, in fact it was so much easier than to bear their silent hatred. The world had needed Luke Skywalker, but he had failed them all.

Rey had listened to all of his stories over time, her heart aching for her lover who always intended the best, gave all he had and in the end received nothing but contempt in turn.

It makes her see why he would blindly give all he has to at least protect her, how his own wellbeing was in truth worthless to him. For so long he had not been allowed to feel anything but self-loathing since most begrudged him his health while others passed on.

With it came the realization that underneath the powerful Jedi master and the loving man, there was a shattered being that had been exploited by life and then left to die.

She wonders if he had ever allowed for someone else to look that deep into his soul, but highly doubts it. It had taken her months of forming the most intense bond known in history to reach that point. A fleeting acquaintance would never have been able to discover it.

Rey knows that she will not be able to return him to be the young boy on Tatooine with wide eyes, hopes and dreams alive and ready to be taken into action, but she can pick up the pieces and put them back together. She has every intention to do this.

As she once told him he made a difference in so many people's lives. It was about time someone made a difference in his and she had every intention to be the one. For good.


	17. Chapter 17

It is one early morning when Rey finds the place beside her empty and cold. Worriedly she gets up and searches for Luke, quickly spying him outside their hut, legs dangling off the edge of the riff, lost in deep thought as he watches the sky.

"Luke?" She calls out, approaching him in measured steps and, once she reaches him, sliding to the ground beside him.

"Are you alright my love?" One arm wraps around his shoulders. She waits silently.

"It is nothing or-" he trails off with a sigh.

"I can see as much." She rolls her eyes "You may feel when I am troubled, but tend to forget it works both ways. Please" She leans in to kiss his temple "We've shared so much already. Will you not tell me what bothers you now?"

"It is time" Luke's face is grim, the voice devoid of any emotion, though she can feel him tremble under her hand.

"Time? Time for what?" There is a strange sense of foreboding as she awaits his answer.

"Time to leave this place and help your friends. This war has been going on long enough."

Rey gasps, not certain what she is supposed to say. Once she had pleaded him to let her go, even fought with him over it. Now that their departure is close, she dreads it just as much as she is excited to meet her friends once again, introduce them to-

The thought makes her pause. Upon coming to this place she had found so much more than she had ever imagined, but Rey also wonders what they will think. Will they be happy for her to have found love in a most unlikely place, or will they condemn her for not following the task at hand with single-minded devotion?

Rey is aware that the only way to know is to go back and face them, hoping for the best. And yet she knows that she would never forsake the one man that has placed more than just his heart into her hands.

"Are you certain?" She finally speaks up."

"Are you not?" Luke turns his head and watches her with an unreadable expression.

"I am not sure. You have taught me so much but…" She rubs her eyes, feeling an impending headache.

"Do not doubt your own abilities my dear" He finds her hand with his own, squeezing lightly. "Remember what I told you? I believe in you, Rey."

Softly she kisses his cheek. "That means a lot to me." He smiles.

"You're welcome"

She laughs. "What was that? Sounds like you were doing me a favor."

"Didn't I?"

"By cheering me up? Indeed." He gives her shoulder a light shove.

"Hey!" It is met by one of her own, soon ending in them rolling through the grass, giggling like two small children. Rey eventually ends up on top of him.

"Do you think things will ever be like this again, once we leave?"

Luke frowns for a moment. "I will make sure of it. You have my word."

They stay like this for a long time, soaking up each other's warmth.

"Luke?"

"Yes my dear?" He runs his fingers along her spine, making her shiver and squirm.

"Wait a sec!" She pushes his hand away. "How are we supposed to get away from here?"

Rey feels endlessly stupid for never thinking of this before. Even though she had been dropped off on the island by Chewie, he was long gone, and with no communication to the outside world it would be hard to get away. The quiet chuckling she picks up close to her ear irritates her.

"It was a serious question Luke!"

"I know. And I do have a serious answer for you."

"Well?" She raises an eyebrow and tries to look peeved, but the twitching at the corners of her lips give her away.

"How do you suppose _I_ came here?"

All of a sudden it dawns on her and she blushes, feeling utterly ridiculous and dull.

"Ah…" That only gains her another burst of laughter.

"Don't fret." His prosthetic ruffles her hair "With my being here for over a decade it isn't the most obvious conclusion my ship is still intact."

"You didn't show me in all this time" Rey sits up and crosses her arms in defiance. It merely makes Luke laugh even harder, wiping away a tear before getting a hold of himself. It is met with a pouting face.

"What's so funny about this?"

"Everything" He sits up as well and draws her into a tight embrace. "I love how you can make me laugh in any kind of situation. You truly are a Rey of sunshine" He giggles, while Rey's mouth hangs open, fixing him with an 'Are you serious?!' expression.

"You, Luke Skywalker, are the most curious man I have ever met." And indeed he is, being both the silliest and at the same time most complicated one. Sometimes she thinks it hard to grasp, how joy in the simplest things and the deep hurt and fear from his painful past can be mingled in one single person. And yet here he is, alive, breathing and, in this instant, grinning like a madman.

"I take it that is a good thing?"

"Probably." It is answered by a soft kiss.

"Thank you, Rey" She blinks.

"What for?"

"Everything."

The ship-or rather what Luke has titled as his ship-turns out to be an old, battered A-Wing. She scans it with her eyes, taking in scratches, quite a few dents and even more rust covering the whole corpus. If she hadn't traveled on Han's even more beaten up Millennium Falcon before, she would have immediately doubted that the wreck in front of her would be able to leave the ground for even an inch.

"What do you think?" Luke comes to stand beside her, looking almost fondly at the heap of tin in front of them, appearing more a proud father than the seasoned Jedi master he truly is.

"It is" She searches for the right words "a ship." Wrong answer, she berates herself, as she gets a hurt sideways glance.

"Nono! It is...fine. Good. Well...uh"

Luke gives her shoulder a good smack.

"I know" He chuckles "It _has_ seen better times. But you will find it just as reliable as the Millennium Falcon." The mention of that ship makes him pause, expression pained for a moment as his thoughts wander to his late friend and long time companion. From what Rey has heard, both men had been very close during their missions. Han's death must have been hard on him, especially given his sensitivity to the Force and all the lights in it, mirroring the souls of billions of beings.

Gently she reaches for his hand in a comforting manner.

"We will end this war. His sacrifice will not have been in vain."

He nods. "We should go and get our things." There is uncertainty in his voice and she feels his reluctance to accept, that their time together on this island, their sanctuary, has now come to an end.

"Yes." She squeezes the hand she is still holding. "But Luke?"

He turns his head and looks at her quietly.

"We can return to this place. Once it is all over." And she means it, conveys it in her steady gaze.

"I would like that. I would like that a lot."


	18. Chapter 18

Rey eyes the cockpit of the A-Wing with a frown. The first thing she notes: it is tiny. But of course, what should be expected from an 'one-pilot-only' fighter. That left them with the problem at hand: They were two grown ups attempting to get off the island. Not the best conditions for their long journey ahead.

"So…" She turns to Luke, the question in her eyes enough to understand. He shrugs.

"When I first came here it was not my plan to ever return or find a charming young lady with a high force sensitivity and my old light saber standing behind me one day. And even less did I expect" He picks her up and squishes her for a moment "for this young lady to win over my old, shriveled heart."

She laughs "I expected to find a master, not become the man's spouse. Guess we were both in for a surprise."

"And what a pleasant surprise it was" he smiles. "Now...do you take the front or the back?"

"Wait! What?" She stutters, flabbergasted by the strange question.

"As you can see" he takes on the demeanor of a teacher telling his student some obvious facts, which she should have picked up on her own "This fighter has only one pilot's seat" His hand points towards the cockpit. Rey merely rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Master Obvious. So nice to know you" She huffs.

It is answered by a burst of laughter "I only want to make use of the time we still have for joking around." His face darkens slightly. "Those few months here with you were the happiest of my life, Rey."

"For me too." She runs a hand through his greying hair "But it is not the end. I'm with you all the way." It gains her a soft smile, though barely more than the uplifting of the corners of his lips.

"Back to the problem at hand? Can you fly that fighter?"

"I suppose so. You're not planning on staying here, right?!" She asks, exasperated.

"No, of course not. But" he somehow manages to stow away their bags in the corners of the cockpit and sits down, sliding back as far as possible, and holds out his arms. Mylady?"

"You mean..?"

"There is hardly another possibility"

Giving in to her fate she slips into the seat in front of him, his arms winding around her stomach. To say it is a cramped situation would be an understatement, she thinks.

"Don't you get any ideas, Luke Skywalker!" His breath tickles her neck as he laughs once more.

"Pity. I like this."

"Luuuuke!" She draws his name out, irked.

"Yes yes, dear. Understood, ma'am."

"Goofball" Rey grumbles under her breath.

"Are we good to go?"

"Yes sir!" She starts the engines and allows herself to to circle one last time above their island before they leave the planet's atmosphere, blue skies being exchanged by the all-encompassing darkness and coldness of space.

Their trip turns out to be surprisingly uneventful. Given the state the galaxy was in the time she left, Rey is almost worried that they do not engage any ships of the First Order. She hopes it is no bad sign for things yet to come.

Her partner, strangely enough, has fallen asleep, snoring silently, but his grip never relenting, not even in sleep. She almost wishes to possess his calm. Instead she watches the stars soar by, nothing more than a blur of bright lights. Out here it is hard to say how much time has passed. It is all nothing but a hazy mass.

It leaves a lot of time to wallow in deep thought-about her former life on Jakku, the thrill of her first big adventure, the way she had met first Finn and then, later on, Han and Chewie and Poe, or her encounter with the General who felt just like a mother to her, despite the stern exterior. She thinks about the hopes she had upon leaving the Resistance base to find Luke, and how meeting the man, the legend, himself, had turned her life upside down for good.

Frankly, Rey did not intend to fall in love, no less with a man so much older than herself, and if someone had told her before she actually met Luke, she would have laughed right in their face. Only he is more than just any man. Far from all the rumors surrounding his person, she has found him to be so very loveable, exciting, wise and overall a perfect match, she cannot even imagine ever being with anyone else. The list of things he is goes on and on in her mind, making her grin dreamily into space, cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as her thoughts wander to their shared kisses and so much more.

Behind her Luke begins to stir, instinctively nuzzling her neck in his state between sleep and waking. It takes all of her self control to not arch back into him, the very close proximity and her thoughts on top of it not helping with matters.

'Think of huttese love-poems' she thinks, which only makes her bite her lip to prevent breaking into a mad giggle, the notion far too ridiculous.

"What's so funny love?" She feels his hold tightening, a loving kiss pressed to her neck.

"Nothing at all" Rey leans back. "Had a good rest? Glad the first order didn't catch us?" She teases, throwing a cocky grin across her shoulder.

"Why, I trusted you to make sure of it."

"Tss...you'd probably pull it off to snore through any kind of encounter."

"Old man needs his sleep to look pretty for his lady" Luke flashes her a brilliant smile, the corners of his eyes wrinkling in mirth.

"You're pretty enough as you are." Rey shakes her head.

Before Luke has the opportunity to answer this time, he is cut off by the board computer announcing they are nearing their destination, dropping out of hyperspace.

"Almost there…" It makes her stomach flip and from her partner's stiffening she can tell he's rather nervous himself.

"Do you want to-?"

"No. They know you. I…" /don't want them to know I'm here yet/ remains unsaid.

"Alright." She takes another deep breath and see do out their call. "D'Qar base. This is-" What takes her aback is the sudden outburst on the other side that comes without a warning, followed by an annoyed female voice chastising the former one about 'keeping up protocol you idiot!'. "REY! REY IS THAT YOU?!"

"Finn?" Her surprise must be rather obvious.

"Yes! Who else did you expect?"

"The general or another of her officers?"

"Spoilsport" She can hear his pout even over the comm, as well as another load of fairly unkind names.

"Request clearance for landing."

This time she can hear the general herself answering. "You're clear to land. Welcome home Rey. Organa out"

Slowly she steers the fighter towards the base, setting it down on the outer edge of the airfield.

"Well...we're here." Luke stays silent. She can feel his inner turmoil, a mixture of curiosity, excitement to see old friends once more, but also an overpowering onslaught of fear and uncertainty, holding him in a state of shock.

With a little difficulty she turns in the seat and faces him. "Never forget I'm here with you. You're not longer alone, Luke" She leans in for a soft kiss which quickly turns into a desperate one, his grip on her back almost painful, so clearly speaking of the need to be grounded.

"Shh…" Rey whispers against his lips "We'll get through this together. Just like we promised each other."

"I'm scared" It is the first time he admits it openly, though she has felt it for a long time. It is not the danger lurking which unsettles him, but rather the uncertainty how others, especially his sister, will react upon seeing him again.

"Always together. I swear" She kisses him one last time, the opens the panel and climbs out.

Before she even knows what's happening, the air is knocked out of her lungs as two pairs of strong arms collide with her.

"Ouch! Hey m' boys." She returns the embrace.

Luke however remains seated, hidden from curious eyes for now, heart aching as he feels a piece of him being torn apart.

Rey picks it up and looks back, her frown unnoticed by anyone but him, as they are too preoccupied with squishing her half to death in delight.


	19. Chapter 19

Finn follows her gaze after a few more moments, never relinquishing his grip on her, while Poe is still occupied mumbling away, face buried against her shoulder. She could feel a wet patch forming on her robes, but of course Poe would never admit to being moved to tears by her return.

"What is it Rey? Aren't you glad to see us? You seem so distracted" There is disappointment in Finns voice, indicating the impression she has grown distant during her time away from them.

"Of course not Finny" She smacks his back, but her eyes remain fixed on the cockpit of the A-Wing, where her lover is still hiding from sight.

Unnoticed by her two clingy friends she reaches out to Luke, wrapping him up in a feeling of warm encouragement through their bond.

"There is someone I would like you to meet." The reaction is immediate, Luke recoiling from their mental touch. /No. Please Rey./

"Can you give me a few moments?" She turns back to her friends and tries not to roll her eyes about her partner's behavior. As childish as it may seem, she has to understand that history wasn't kind to him and there are too many old wounds threatening to be torn open again, if not handled with care.

Both of them nod and release her, watching her every move curiously.

Slowly Rey climbs back up on the fighter, sitting down on the edge of the cabin. What she finds inside is Luke with his knees drawn up to his chest, making himself as small as possible.

"Hey..." She reaches out for him, brushing back a few strands of hair from his forehead.

"I'm sorry. This is not even like me" he whispers, sounding almost like a lost child.

"I know. But I also know it is hard to control. Come" She reaches for his hand. "Not alone, remember?"

Hesitantly he takes her hand. She gives his arm a slight tug and he stands, head bowed.

"Come" She repeats. "You need to meet someone."

After a few more moments of uncertainty her climbs down after her, already feeling on display as the two other men watch him with eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

"Is that..?" Finn turns his head to look at Poe, obviously confused and amazed at the same time.

"Yes...I haven't seen him for over a decade. He's changed a lot, but...it _is_ him" Poe swallows and takes a few steps forward, then breaks into a jog, actually receiving Luke with a tight embrace, stunning the Jedi who hadn't expected it. "It's good to see you, Commander Skywalker."

"Who..?" Poe draws back and few inches.

"Dameron, Poe Dameron. You were friends with my mother. You were the one who gave her that tree. I took good care of it, just as promised" He grins and turns to Rey "You found him little miss sunshine! You really found him!"

She grins. "Told you so. Or did you actually doubt it?" She fakes a pout.

"'Course not." Poe laughs, showing his perfectly white teeth.

"You better not, Poe Dameron!"

Someone speaks up from behind them, quietly and almost shy. "Commander Skywalker? " Luke turns and takes in the darks skinned man who is currently shuffling his feet, then bows his head in greeting, even forcing a smile. It makes the younger one relax visibly, cracking a smile if his own.

"Luke? This is my buddy Finn. He's the reason I'm here."

Her partner raises his eyebrows in the -by now trademark-display of curiosity. "You mean the one that stumbled into you on Jakku?"

It is instantly answered by a "Yes Sir!" from Finn.

"In this case I have to thank you, Finn." He inclines his head.

The former trooper merely shuffles his feet again and rubs his neck. "Actually...I got her into a lot of trouble, sir"

"And by that" he replies reassuringly "You did more good than you imagine."

Poe has been watching the whole exchange from the sideline and closes this moment to pique in. "He certainly isn't your usual trooper" He pokes Finn's back, making him squeak in surprise.

"Hey!"

Poe only laughs "And so easy to unsettle."

It ends in a quarrel between the younger men, their deep companionship evident in their lighthearted bickering.

/You've made an excellent choice of friends dear./ Rey throws him a warm sideways glance. /Intuition. And I found you as well, didn't I?/

/Ideed/ She can feel something has shifted in him, his stance no longer as tense, the smile once more soft and genuine, and his presence returned to the warm glow in the back of her mind.

/I take it you feel a bit better?/ She wants to take his hand but is uncertain if he is ready for this open display of affection yet. She knows it is not a lack of trust in her, but rather him still getting used to the presence of others, especially someone he knows from his past, combined with the fear of being rejected and dragging her down with him. /I do. Thanks to you./

/No need to thank me. You're my betrothed after all and I love you./

Luke is glad his beard hides most of his blush.

They are drawn out of their thoughts by Poe shouting-and in this ignoring any sense of propriety "Rey! What's that nice ring you have there?"

She starts, not sure how to answer for a moment. It's all it takes for him to grasp her hand and have a closer look. "Where did you get this? It's pretty!"

"Well…" Rey hesitates. Before she can go on Luke takes over, taking the leap.

"I gave it to her. It's a…"

Poe's eyes wander back and forth between them. Slowly his face changes from confusion to understanding, a frown and finally a smug grin, giving both Luke and Rey a shiver running down their spines.

"CanIbeyourbestman?"

"Wait, what?" She blinks.

"You'll need a best man. I volunteer!" His grin could easily rival a star from close up.

"What?" He tilts his head to the side. "No good?"

Rey breaks into a burst of laughter which brings go tears to her eyes. "Poe" She slaps his shoulder "You are truly incredible."


	20. Chapter 20

Luke had watched the whole exchange silently, though inside he was torn between being shocked, amazed at the pilot's easy going and accepting manners, and amused by his request.

"...Skywalker? Master Skywalker? Luke!"

He must have been deep in thought, not noticing that the conversation has turned back to him.

"Y-yes?" He blinks his eyes.

"Glad to have you with us again." A slight, companionable shove in the shoulder almost throws him off balance, but strong hands catch him before he can fall.

"You alright?" A bright grin and dark curls come into view, the approach informal enough that it would have made another reprimand Poe instantly.

"Yes." He swallows and shakes his head to focus "What is it, Mr. Dameron?"

" _Mr. Dameron?_ Now that's a new one. Call me Poe" Another smack on his shoulder.

"Poe!" Rey grumbles "You are positively insufferable!"

"I know. And you love me for i-ouch! Hey!" he rubs the back of his head where her hand had hit him lightly and grimaces dramatically "What was that for?"

"A friendly reminder you're talking too much." Rey crosses her arms.

"Can we go somewhere more private? People are staring."

The pilot only shrugs. "Sure thing missy. My room or yours?"

Within seconds Rey turns at least four sheets of bright red, wringing for words, while Poe doubles over with laughter.

"You're priceless. Ow! Heeeey! Now what was that for, Commander?"

"That" Luke replies and pinches his side again "Was for hitting on _my fiancee"_ His face is stern, but there is mirth in his eyes.

"Yes sir! Forgive me sir!"

The older man laughs "Call me Luke."

"Yes Luke, sir, Luke, eh…" He rubs his neck sheepishly.

"Now, how about you show us... _your room"_ The Jedi winks.

"I ah...yes...ah...this way" Poe hurries off, cheeks flushed, after beckoning them to follow.

Finn and Rey merely throw each other confused looks. Rey had counted on a bunch of different possible outcomes, especially considering her partner's fear to get out of the fighter in the first place. This, however, was none of them. It shows a side of her partner she hadn't known before. Of course they had spent a lot of time laughing and playing around like children back on their island, but the easy patterns of companionship he has fallen into with the younger pilot amaze her. And they also leave a slight pang of jealousy, as she had needed weeks to even make him smile on his own accord.

/You needn't be, Rey./ She stops in her tracks and looks at Luke.

/Was it so obvious?/

/Well...if I can call a burning hot sensation at the back of my mind directed at Poe obvious...yes, it was./

/Oh...sorry./ She lowers her head and catches up to the group with a few wide paces.

/It's fine/ He waves it off and even dares to reach for her hand, startling her for a moment.

"Hey you two in the back! You coming along or enjoying the view?" Poe shouts from the entrance to one of the barracks. They hurriedly make their way over and step in behind the other two men.

The room inside is a mess, old clothes littering the ground and bed, the shelves and desk covered in countless souvenirs of former trips, papers and files.

"Home sweet home. Make yourself comfortable." Poe picks up a pair of socks and some underpants and throws them on a heap of laundry in the far corner of the cramped room.

"Cozy" Rey remarks.

"What? A bachelor and ace-pilot has other priorities." He crosses his arms.

"Does the general not have your rooms inspected once in a while?"

"Oh" The pilot throws her a smug grin "You know I play a decent hand of cards...enough to request some favors for the next decade or so…" He whistles innocently.

"You…" Rey sighs and flops down on the nearest chair, causing some crunching noises. "Do I want to know?" She rolls her eyes.

"Nope." Poe throws himself on the bed and sits up against st the wall, legs crossed.

"Now tell me, how was it in the middle of nowhere?"

In this moment Finn raises his hand, trying to gain their attention.

"Yes Finn?"

"Shouldn't we inform the general first?" The former trooper asks quietly.

A shiver runs down Luke's back at the mention of his sister, but before he can say anything a frantic beeping breaks the heavy silence.

"BB-8!" Poe jumps up and all but hugs the droid, causing Luke to raise his eyebrows. "What is it buddy?" The little droid rolls around and turns it's head, emitting more whistling noises.

"The general has found the ship? She's on her way-" The rest is cut off by a firm knocking on the door, followed by a less than pleased, female voice.

"Dameron! Open that door. NOW!"

The pilot looks to Luke and Rey and back again, searching for help and whispering "What now?"

He can see the hint of panic in Luke's eyes as much as Rey can feel it rising over their bond.

/I'm here/ She searches for his eyes and holds the gaze calmly. /Whatever happens, I'm with you./

There's another knock, even firmer than before. "Dameron! You open that door now or I will have it broken in."

There is a sly grin on Poe's face. "Watch and learn…"

He takes his shirt off and runs a hand through his hair, leaving the dark curls a complete mess. Slapping his face a few times to leave his cheeks a rosy red, he makes his way over to the door, opening it barely wide enough to reveal his head and part of his bare chest. In a husky voice he speaks up "Good afternoon general" He pretends to wipe some sweat from his brow. The rush of adrenaline has made his pulse accelerate, leaving him in a state of high excitement, his voice rough, feigning a sore throat after overuse.

"What brings you to my humble lodgings."

"Don't even try Dameron. I know he's here."

"Who is? And may we hurry with this? It's pretty cold out here and I do have...other business to attend to" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

From the background Finn calls "Who is it Poe? Come back to bed." causing Rey to slap a hand over her mouth, desperately trying to avoid laughing out loud.

"Are you serious?" Her face is stern as if she had just bitten into a lemon.

"Yup. So...if you don't mind…" he trails off.

"Report to my office at 1200 sharp. And do tell me if you happen to find some...strangers...around base" With that she slams the door in his face and stomps off.

Poe turns back to his companions with a smug grin. "How was I?"

"Acting...a C I would say. The abs...nice to see" Rey laughs, but gets a shocked sideways glance from Luke.

"What? No one surpasses you of course" That only makes Luke go beet red and quiet, sinking back into the cushions.

Poe slumps back into the cushions. "So, where were we?"


	21. Chapter 21

"How about you put on a shirt first?" Luke grumbles and hands a rather wrinkled one to Poe, glad to have him cover up his partial nudity as he follows Rey's appraising gaze. It is not that he is jealous by nature or doubts Rey's love towards himself-in fact he can feel it burning strong and warm in every moment-but the possibility of her liking another makes his skin crawl. He feels guilty for his reaction, and yet it is only proof, that he doesn't want to lose the one who has finally made his life take a turn for the better.

"Now that's interesting" The pilot grins from one ear to the other "Are you _jealous,_ Luke?"

The protest comes too fast to be true "Of course not!"

Poe merely nods, the grin never leaving his face. The older man groans and rests his head in the palm of his human hand until a warm touch on his cheek makes him look up again.

"You don't have to defend your place with me Luke." Rey whispers into his ear.

"I know. Forgive me" She kisses his cheek "No offense taken." The gesture is accompanied with cheering from both Poe and Finn, making them flush in an instant.

"Stop that!" Rey protests.

"Why?" Poe crosses his arms and leans back with a self-satisfied smile "You two are positively adorable"

"None of your business Dameron!" Luke huffs.

"Ouch. You hurt my feelings!" The pilot places a hand over his heart, feigning to quell an ache.

"Your own fault."

"Spoilsport" The younger man mumbles and gives up for the time being. BB-8 bumps his knee gently-which in its case means causing Poe to emit a pained noise and hold his leg. "Careful buddy. I still need this!" The droid lowers its head in shame. "Hey" Poe pets it "I didn't mean it like that". BB-8 chirps happily.

"He wants to hear your story sunhine. And frankly, so do I"

"Me too" Finn throws in, making known that he is still there as well.

"Hm…" Rey rubs her chin in thought "Where should I begin?" She is cut off by crunching noises.

"What?" She looks at Poe, scandalized.

"A good story needs good food! Wanna try some" He holds out a bag filled with some kind of crisps until this moment unknown to her.

"What _is_ that?" She asks and picks out one.

"They call it chips. A buddy of mine bought them on a far off planet-no clue how he even ended up there-and...well, favors, right?" His feisty grin returns as he munches on another piece noisily. "By all means, go on!"

Rey only sighs and begins her tale, how she got to the island, how she heroically and with no little effort -it gains her an eyeroll from Luke saying 'exaggerating, aren't you'-and how she found him staring at the sea.

"So that is what you've been doing all that time commander? I'm disappointed" It is met by a simultaneous "Shut up Dameron" From Luke and Rey, followed by a brief and loving eye contact.

"Can I go on now? Thank you!" She eyes the rest of their little group, then nods, satisfied to have gained their attention once again. "So, I saw him standing there and remembered I still had this light saber…"

"The one Maz Kanata gave you?" Finn asks.

"Yup. Turns out it once belonged to Luke and his father before him"

"Wooooow" The former trooper looks at her, eyes wide and upper body leaned forward, eager to hear more.

Rey goes on and on, reporting about her first days on the isle, about the way Luke was still withdrawn in the beginning and the way she always felt self-conscious in his presence. She tells them about training, how hard it was at first to put it to action the things he demanded of her. What she skips, however, are their innumerable fights born out if her stubbornness and frustration, as well as his inability to trust her at first. Those are private matters not meant for other people's ears. She can sense Luke is grateful for it, even fills in some of the gaps at times.

They go on and on, interchanging between excited silence, gasps, sometimes laughs, whenever they come to describing another silly mishap, cheers at Luke bringing up the courage to ask for her hand in marriage and utter awe of her building her own lightsaber.

"Will you show us? How does it work?" Poe is by now sitting on the edge of his chair, close to slipping down to the ground.

"In here? Isn't that dangerous?" Rey draws the handle out of her bag, but hesitates.

"Let me see!" The pilot snatches it from her and and turn it this way and that, examining the ridges and smooth planes, tests the balance and finally angles it in a fighting position. "This is so exciting! What does this button do?"

"Poe, no!" Rey tries to take it back but it is too late. Both sides ignite, on of them piercing the chair mere inches from Poe's crotch. Shocked, he drops it, the handle falling to the ground while he remains seated, frozen in place.

"That was a close call" Rey chastises him "Why didn't you listen to me?"

"I-I -I" Poe stutters, pale as a sheet.

The young woman shakes her head and lightly touches his arm "You alright Poe?" He nods shakily.

"Good. Now, didn't you have a meeting with the general?"

He nods. "Yeah, why?" His voice is still a little shaky.

"You're running late."

Poe jumps out of his seat, cursing. "Why the heck didn't you tell me?!" He fixes them with an irked glare.

"You were busy emasculating yourself" Rey giggles.

"So not funny missy! How bad is it? Wait, no. Don't tell me. It _is bad"_

The rest of his stream of curses is lost to their ears as he storms off, followed by an agitated BB-8

"Should we help him?" Finn asks?

"We can pick up what's left once the general is done with him."

Luke winces.

"This is all my fault."

"Nah, don't worry." She squeezes his shoulder "He will be fine, right Finn?"

The former trooper shrugs. "Probably."


	22. Chapter 22

Poe arrives at the general's office late and panting, trying hard to catch his breath after a vigorous run across the base. A chime announces his arrival and he waits, already dreading the upcoming telling-off.

"Come in!" He shudders at the voice of the older female, far beyond mere annoyance, cold and dripping with underlying anger.

He steps into the dark, cluttered office. Why she chose to occupy one without even a window and thus any natural light and fresh air evades him.

As the door closes behind him he stands at attention, back straight as a rod, arms by his side and chin up, overall tense. This feels not like a briefing to him, but rather like being thrown in to a lion's den, about to be swallowed whole.

"Dameron." Her back is still turned to him as she is caught up in tactical charts.

"Yes ma'am!" Poe tries to keep his voice calm, not betraying any of his discomfort.

"You. Are. Late." Finally the general turns, eyes boring a hole through him. He squirms ever so slightly.

"Report, Dameron."

"Ma'am?" The pilot sounds genuinely confused.

"About your guest. Or should I say _guests_?"

"Pardon me general, but there were no guests. It was...ah…" Poe rubs his neck and bites his bottom lip "You see...I am but a man with...certain...interests...if you know what I mean..." He braces himself for her outburst.

"Are you serious Dameron?"

It's the calm before the storm, he thinks, her quiet tone almost eerie, given the circumstances.

"Uh...yes. Your timing _was_ kind of...unfortunate?"

She fixes him with a glare that would have easily turned him to ashes if it had been possible.

"Whoa!" Poe takes a step back, even if the apparent safety he gains is nothing but a farce.

"Listen you clot. I know that Rey is back. I have seen the ship and I have heard her voice over the comm. You're not trying to tell me you were _not_ the first one she sought out. Where. Is. She." With every word she takes a step closer, poking his chest with her forefinger. "And far more important: Is my brother with her. Goddammit man, this is important! We are at war! No time for idle games of hide and seek! He has to be with her. I can sense him!" Her face is now mere inches away from his.

The pilot raises his hands in defense. "Please general, you are pretty scary" He leans back to evade her breath hitting his face.

"Good. And now be a nice pilot and tell me!"

Poe takes a deep breath and wipes any kind of emotion from his face. If her reaction to seeing Luke will end up even remotely like it is now, he will certainly not betray his friend's- dare he think of him as friend?- trust by selling him out to her.

"I have not seen her or Commander Skywalker. You must be mistaken." Still it is evident she doesn't believe a single word, which is why her answer surprises him even more.

"Fine. You may leave."

"Thank you ma'am" He bows slightly and turns to go-or rather flee the room.

"Dameron?" He turns back mid-step.

"Yes, general?"

"Tell him I want to see him whenever he's ready." Her voice is almost soft now.

"Yes ma'am" He gives a start, But it's too late to take it back. Cunning old lady! Poe groans inwardly.

"Off with you!" He makes a swift retreat.

Upon arriving back at the barracks Poe barely has enough time to catch his breath and sink into a chair-which creaks worryingly under his weight- before he is met by a flood of "How was it" and "God, so good to see you're still in one piece", making his ears ring. He raises a hand to cut them off.

"Easy guys. The general didn't tear me apart."

Finn, to Rey's surprise, immediately starts checking the pilot over for any kind of hidden damage, but is quickly fended off by the other.

"Hold it there Finny, I'm fine!" He swats the former trooper hands away, causing him to retreat into a corner, sulking.

Rey looks between the two of them questioningly.

"Not what you think, sunshine" Poe grins and winks, which in turn makes the younger woman turn a bright shade of red.

"So not what I thought!" She crosses her arms and huffs, throwing Luke a death glare as soon as she hears his chuckling close to her ear. "What?!" She grumbles. Luke laughs even harder.

"Nothing. You're just adorable" He leans over to peck her cheek, accompanied by Poe awww-ing and Rey only pouting harder. It makes her partner's smile widen even further.

"Luke?" Poe finally speaks up.

"Hmm?" The older man turns his head to face him. "Your sister…" He hesitates.

"Leia is already aware of my presence, isn't she?" He sighs. The other one merely nods.

"She requests you meet her whenever you are ready." Quickly he adds "She knew it all along! I swear I didn't sell you out to her!" He lowers he head, defeated.

"I know Poe. You're as loyal as your mother has been all these years ago. She would have been proud of you"

Poe looks up and smiles weakly. "I hope so...what will you do now?"

"I assume there's no way out of this" The Jedi looks so small and miserable once more. A warm hand on his own makes him gasps and seek out its owners eyes.

"I'm going with you" Rey says, the soft expression on her features both reassuring and comforting.

"Thank you." He slips his hand into hers, squeezing it gently. With another sigh he stands. "Better do this now. There is no use waiting."

"Yes" She agrees, and then adds towards Finn and Poe. "Wish us luck."

They nod in confirmation.


	23. Chapter 23

Notes:

The story will take a turn from this point on. It would be too easy if everything would go as hoped/ planned. You have been warned ;)

* * *

The way to his sister's office appears to Luke like a walk to the other end of the world. Rey can clearly sense his inner unrest, the anticipation and dread mingling with fear and a slight hope of restoring his family-at least what still remains of it- after all these years. Instinctively she reaches for his hand, the action coming so natural to her, as if it was always meant to be this way.

His hand closes around hers in a death grip, making her wince ever so slightly.

"Sorry…" His voice is quiet and timid. Rey sighs.

"Maybe…" She starts as they make their way across the airfield.

"Hmm?" He gives her a sideways glance, the look in his eyes clouded, a storm of emotions barely contained behind the lids.

"Maybe you have no reason to worry at all?" Her words are hesitant, spoken carefully, and yet the tensing of his shoulders gives away her mistake.

"I have known her for a long time, Rey. Leia…" He takes a shuddering breath and shakes his head, his face taking on a pained expression. "We had our differences in the past...I...told you before."

Rey nods, remembering every piece of information about his past he granted her during their time on Ahch-To.

"When I met her she seemed genuinely worried" She leans her head against his shoulder. "Maybe time has done its part in healing some wounds." Her tone is slightly hopeful, but even more desperate to offer some kind-any kind-of comfort. She fails. Rey can see it in the way his shoulders slump further.

"I'm here to catch you, whatever happens." She stops him in his tracks with a gentle hand on his shoulder, just to the side of the wide open area. When he looks up, the full force of his sorrow hits her like a thunderstorm, almost throwing her off balance despite not being a physical sensation.

"Shh." Rey runs her hand through his soft hair, finally cupping his cheek. Slowly she leans in, touches his lips with her own, not minding their surroundings, in an attempt to restore some semblance of peace in his mind. Luke's arms slip around her back of their own volition, crushing her slim form to his chest, seeking something, _someone_ , to ground him in life itself. Their kisses linger, always slow and loving, never hurried, making them forget everything around them for just a moment.

It is a shocked gasp that tears them from their reverie, brings them back to cold reality. The world around them seems to stop, their heads turning as if caught in slow motion, and then it shifts again, speeding up to a blur of actions and impression, words shouted in agitation, distorted to a mash-up of mostly unrecognizable sounds. "Traitor! Disgrace! Coward!" So many accusations unjustified and yet unstoppable.

"Leia, wait!" Who is it shouting, pleading? Rey needs a moment to shake off her shock, only noting the retreating back of the general and her partner holding his aching, burning cheek, head bowed in defeat.

Her heart is racing, hammering hard enough in her chest to make her ribs hurt from the strain.

The next thing she is aware of is Luke falling, his legs giving out under him. And just as she had promised before, she catches him, lowers him to the ground slowly, never letting go.

He is mumbling, a stream of words that make no sense, eyes wide and frightened, hands bunched up in the sleeves of her robes, shaking despite the tight grip.

"Luke?" Her voice is shaky, but she needs to be strong, for his sake. She promised.

"Luke" She repeats, softly, tilting his head up by the chin to meet his eyes, panicked and bloodshot from tears falling down his cheeks. It breaks her heart to see him this way.

Rey knows he is strong, probably one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, full of wisdom and with a gentle heart which appears unrivaled by those she has ever know or heard of. Luke is not weak, even though in this instant he is as small as a child hiding from the monsters under his bed upon having his family shattering once more. It merely is a proof, that even the strongest beings possess a breaking point. Rey had hoped she would never discover his, would never have to be witness of him being reduced into a state of utter defeat and hopelessness-not to save her own skin, keep her own peace of mind, but for his sake alone. He doesn't deserve it, and yet here she is, holding the pitiful remains of the kind man she loves with all of her heart, silently praying she will be able to pick up the pieces left behind by another cruel twist of fate.

"It's going to be alright. I will make sure of it." She kisses the top of his head again and again to no avail, as he is too caught up in his desperation. Gathering all her strength, Rey manages to get him to his feet, leaning heavily on her like a dead weight. She struggles to maintain her footing, but needs to be strong now, needs to find a way to sort this out. Certainly what the general said was born out of a state of surprise?

Rey barely knows her, but she is aware that there is a part of Luke's gentle nature in her too, even though the older woman might take more after their father, while Luke remains the mirror image of their mother. The hope Rey saw in the generals eyes upon discovering the missing pieces of the map could not have been false, a pretense. She refuses to believe it.

A sudden shift in the weight on her shoulders, as well as a silent "Forgive me. I love you. Always." whispered into her ear, startle her.

Her answer is lost to him as he shoves her away, face full of regret, and flees. It takes her too long to get back to her feet, still in a haze from the sudden fall, fighting to rid herself of the confusion. Before she can reach him, her cries are drowned out by the noises of engines.

With tears in her eyes, all that's left to Rey is to watch his shuttle vanish into the clouds above.


	24. Chapter 24

Deep space is dark, cold and silent. It has been so very long since Luke had been out here all by his own. The absence of his beloved burns in his heart like a raging fire, almost bringing tears to his eyes. He regrets leaving her behind so suddenly. Compared to his lifespan they had only been together for a short time. But even these few months had altered him just as much as the greatest fatalities he had managed to survive in all these years before. She was ultimately the one who restored hope into his heart and tore him away from his feelings of self-loathing. Was it too late to return?

His sister's reaction had been a shock to say the least. As much as it was foreseeable to Luke, that Leia would be far from pleased and shun him, he did not anticipate the actual force of her outbreak upon accidentally discovering his secret. It was the exact reason for the reluctance to make his presence known.

When Rey kissed him on the airfield to calm his nerves, neither of them had thought the general, so well known for constantly brooding over charts and new tactical strategies, would leave her office for once and find them, granting them no chance for explanations.

If only she had given them time, listened to their story, she might have been able to understand, maybe even forgive him.

But she had condemned him straight away, accused him of taking advantage on an innocent woman entrusting herself into his care. She even went as far as to ask him, if he was unable to do anything except ruining lives-of all the Resistance fighters by leaving them to their fate without care, all the younglings he failed to protect, and even their father, whom he could not safe. Her words where highly unfair, spoken in the heat of the moment and soon to be at least partially regrettet, but that didn't make the hurt she caused fade into nothingness. In fact it was all it took to tear his heart and spirit apart. Driven by blind panic he ran, left behind what had-until that point- kept him going, actually posing as a reason to live.

But as soon as the adrenaline wore off, what was left to him was a feeling of emptiness and a yearning for his beloved. Even if Leia and most on base might hate him eternally for his decisions, there was still someone waiting for him, their connection strong enough for her calls to even reach him across the distance. There's no anger, only genuine concern and the wish to have him back in her arms safely.

He had to return, set things right, for Rey's sake. For once running away would not do. If his young lover could keep her promise to be with him, come what may, he could do the same, just as he was able in a time long past. After all, didn't they deserve a piece of happiness?

However, as he is programming a way back to base, he senses another shift in the force, sending chills down his spine, bringing forth a suffocating feeling of dread. Luke knows the signature. He has been in its presence before, has seen it thrive as its bearer's powers developed. And he was there when once bright eyes turned cold. He will never forget the hatred in them as the young man's hands took down his students one by one, while he lay on the ground, barely conscious from agony coursing through him due to the countless wounds littering his body. He never knew if Ben-no, Kylo Ren-had spared him consciously, or merely failed to note he was still alive in his angry rampage.

Luke wants to believe that, after all that happened, there is still good in the boy, just like in his father before.

It takes but a moment more until his path is blocked by a giant destroyer, making his blood run cold. He had seen enormous ships before, but the vessle which is hovering in space in front of him makes what the empire posessed seem like the toy fighters he used to play with as a child.

*Identify youself, pilot* The voice across the communication system is stern, devoid of any emotion. He doesn't know how to answer.

*I repeat. Identify yourself.*

"FN-1563, I am on a cargo mission." He remembers how Poe and Finn had told him about their escape from a similar destroyer and the codes with which the troopers are all referred to. "The ship carries supplies for the nearby outpost" It is a sorry excuse of an answer. Luke curses himself for the lack of knowledge about the developments in the galaxy. No tactical plans, no information about enemy bases, nothing to grant him a fair chance of not being discovered. He can merely hope it was good enough nonetheless.

*Negative. There are no transports scheduled in this sector*

The next thing Luke knows is losing control over the fighter as he is drawn in to the enemie's ship, helpless, silently awaiting fate to strike yet again.

Even though he is powerful in the use of the force, with his nephew on board and no weapon to defend himself, he is likely to meet his end for good. There simply is no way someone as powerful as Ren could ever not notice his signature being closeby, no matter how hard he attempts to disguise it.

As soon as his ship is set down in the hangar, he is grabbed from the cockpit and restrained, crying out in pain as his shoulder is almost dislocated by his arms being wrenched back roughly. It is true he could fight back, but without any plan it seems futile. If there is one thing that the past has taught him, it is to be patient. The artificial hand to his right is just one of many constant reminders outlining the consequences of rushing into a fight headlong, mindless, and unprepared. Thus he decides to wait, endure whatever these men may have in store for him.

He is lead along sterile corridors, half dragged, half shoved whenever his steps falter. It all ends in a circular room with a strange, chair like construction in the middle. Luke is pushed back against it, soon bound by metal clenches, fixated to the point of complete immobility. Quietly he waits, his thoughts wandering to his beloved, trying to find her in the endless depths of space, only one thing in mind: to tell her he is sorry and that he will always love her, no matter what will happen to him, even if he won't be able to return to her.

His eyes are closed tightly as tears threaten to spill from them. A fine mess he has gotten himself into. It brings forth even more memories, drowns him in his past failures until his breath comes in short, ragged gasps, his hair and clothing clinging to him, soaked with sweat. How could he have been so incredibly foolish, fleeing right into the arms of their enemy. It is as if he has presented the Resistance on a silver tablet, and with it his sister, his frieds-at least that was what the pilot and formed trooper had made him feel like- and most of all, his fiancé.

No, he has to stay strong, fight off whatever foul trick the First Order might come up with. He will not forsake those counting on him again, no matter the cost. It is what he owes them.

Taking a deep breath Luke slowly calms down, setting himself into a state of deep meditation, erecting his mental shields to their former strength.

He doesn't notice the doors behind him sliding open at first or the steps approaching in a measured, military pace. His eyes remain closed, even as the person that entered comes closer, circling him like a predator his helpless victim. A gust of air hits his face now and then, probably evoked by the swishing of a cloak.

And then there is a hand on his throat, choking him, anger building up already, as Luke refuses to acknowledge the other one. He doesn't need to look, being able to recognize the aura anywhere.

The voice that speaks his name is warped, distorted, so very close to what Lord Vader had once sounded like under his mask. It startles him ever so slightly.

"Look at me" The hiss comes out threatening, challenging. "Luke Skywalker." His name is spat out in disgust. The boy must have aged, Luke thinks, but his temper never faded, leaving him as much of a danger as an easy target for suggestions. If only he had taught him better while he still could. Now all he can do is pick up the pieces. The outcome, however, is yet shrouded in darkness.

He opens his eyes and is met by a mask, completely covering the features of the man he once knew.

"Hello Ben" He replies, his bright eyes and voice calm, a soft smile on his lips, not betraying the turmoil inside him.

For Rey, he recalls, fighting down his fear, ready to face the demons from his past.

As the other's fist hits the side of his skull, he blacks out.


	25. Chapter 25

Notes:

This chapter contains descriptions of injuries and the mention of torture, as well as Ren's typical temper tantrums. Those who are triggered by these topics are advised to skip it.

* * *

Waking is nothing but a haze to Luke this time around. A wave of nausea hits him as soon as he moves his head to the side, his skull feeling near bursting. He groans. His throat feels dry and parched, almost sore from overuse. He cannot tell how long it has been since he was captured by the First Order. All he can remember is an ocean of pain and his voice breaking after too much screaming. His body feels like one single, huge ache, every breath he takes burning like fire in his lungs. There is something sticky covering his forehead and right side of his face. Blood, he thinks.

The metallic taste in his mouth and soreness of his tongue imply, that he must have bitten it hard enough for the skin to break at one point, probably to keep in more noises of agony.

Wearily he opens his eyes a crack, hoping that whatever guard they have posted nearby will not notice and thus grant him a few more precious moments of recovery.

The lights are dimmed, almost too dark to make out more than shadows. Or maybe it is just his vision being blurred after receiving several hits to his head. There are a few blinking light, controls as he assumes. A presence to his right tells him the exact position of the guard. A weak signature in the force, but still a threat in his current state.

Luke concentrates, willing the pain to ebb away. He has done this before, lacking any help during his time on Ahch-To. Pretending he never contemplated stepping off one of the cliffs would be a blatant lie, as well as saying he never sustained any injuries during his vicious, punishing training.

Carefully he assesses the damage done to his body. A severe concussion, telling by the headache and nausea, at least one cracked rib, bad brushing all across his frame, as well as countless cuts and abrasions. His left leg feels strange enough, numb in its current position.

It takes all of his willpower to not cry out as he tries to move it. A dislocated knee, probably caused by a furious kick against the joint. It only makes the situation worse, disabling him to move at even an remotely fast pace, if at all.

The whizz of the door behind him makes him tense up immediately, a very uncomfortable feeling given his injuries. Ren's aura fills the room like a suffocating wave of thick smoke, stealing the remaining air from his system, added by a crushing sensation, a vise-like grip, grinding his bones to dust. He is the epitome of danger and Luke his defenseless prey.

"Wake him" Comes the command, the voice warped once again by the mask.

A rough shove to his side makes him wince and open his eyes. The guard must have poked his sore ribs with his weapon.

The masked face comes close to his own, the emotions unreadable behind the black shield.

"Had a good rest?" Ren mocks and closes his right hand around Luke's throat.

"I have been told you are a defiant man, _uncle"_ the grip tightens, making the older man feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Nevertheless he answers in a cracked voice, a slight smile on his lips.

"Thanks to your hospitality, Ben"

A slap hits him hard in the face, making his already bruised cheek burn.

"That name" The deep voice snarls "Is a ghost of the past. Ben Solo is dead"

"And yet he is hovering over me." The answer gains him another angry hit, making his ears ring and the world fade for a few seconds.

"Insolent fool!" The words sound like thunder, but Luke doesn't flinch. He will not grant the other the satisfaction of showing fear.

"The last Jedi. You will suffer and then you will die. A very slow, painful death. I will tear you apart, limb by limb" The malice in the younger man's voice startles Luke.

"And to which circumstances do I owe the pleasure?" A hand tightens in his hair and draws his head back. He grits his teeth, refusing to make another sound.

"You will lose that smile soon enough, Jedi."

It takes a moment for Luke to regain his composure as strong hands wrap around his wrists in a bruising grip.

"But first you will tell me everything."

"E-everything?" Luke presses out "You will have to be more specific, Ben." He hisses in discomfort as the hands tighten further.

"You know exactly what I mean. Where. Is. The. General. You _know_ where she is."

"You mean your _mother."_ He gasps as he feels his skin tear under the pressure on his wrists.

"She is _not_ my mother." The boy is on the verge of a snapping. Luke can sense it in the shift in the force, like a singing heat surrounding him. But he will not falter now.

"You're in denial Ben." He searches for the other's eyes under the mask "You're still attached to her"

"I AM NOT" Ren screams out, his anger burning like a bushfire. His hands cramp up even more and with a crunching noise Luke's artificial wrist snaps, the delicate parts giving in to their fate, making wires and sharp edges of broken metal stick out in all directions.

His other arm feels numb, the damage yet uncertain. Luke doubts he will be able to use the hand for a long time to come. Hanging limply in the chair he decides to give in to the impending oblivion once again.

Rey can sense it, a light fading in the distance. Where there had been the tiniest glow in the back of her mind reassuring her that Luke was still alive, there suddenly is nothing but a void, and it breaks her heart.

"No…" She shakes her head in desperation "NO!" She cries out, evoking worried glances from her friends.

"Rey? What is it Rey?!" Poe's face is hovering over her, Finn right behind him, eyes huge and scared.

"Luke" She whines.

"Did something happen to him? Rey! Please" The pilot seems as scared as Rey feels.

"I don't know."


	26. Chapter 26

Rey paces back and forth impatiently, the expressions on her face changing as fast as her emotions. She doesn't know if she should be crying or raging or jump right in to action, maybe even be frustrated because of him leaving in a rush. She _needs_ to find him, before it's too late, though she cannot be certain what happened to him at all, the only clue something went horribly wrong the loss of their connection. Only she doesn't know whether it is due to an increased distance between them-they have never been apart since she stepped onto his island-or because he has been caught. Something tells her it is the latter.

"We need to do _something_!" She exclaims.

Finn, who had been deep in thought till that moment, almost jumps out of his chair. "W-What?" He blinks.

Rey grits her teeth and crosses her arms. "Luke! I need to find him. What if he got caught. I can't sense him anymore." She slumps onto the bed, almost sitting down on Poe who had been laying on the soft mattress and barely manages to roll aside before he is half crushed.

"Careful princess!" He sits up and places a hand on her shoulder.

"We do not know for certain. Maybe he just found another island and will contact you in no time." He smiles, trying to reassure her.

Rey shakes her head. "No. It felt as if his light was swallowed whole. As if someone took him down." She hides her face in her hands, her words muffled "I'm scared. What if we'll never see him again?"

Poe's arms wrapped around her, one hand rubbing her back soothingly. "Commander-Luke is strong. Have faith."

She sniffs "I want to believe you. But with the First Order out there...he doesn't know any tactical positions."

Poe humms, rubbing his chin "Maybe...but how are we supposed to find him? We have no clue where he has gone to, no directions at all. The galaxy is too huge to blindly start searching. You know how good he is when he doesn't want to be found."

"We cannot be certain of that. I know...I just know something is not right"

Finn sits down to her other side, wrapping an arm around her back as well, chin resting on her shoulder.

"Then we _will_ go and search for him." He says, full of determination. It surprises both Rey and Poe.

"You have a plan Finny?" Poe asks.

"Well...shouldn't we be able to track his general course? Surveillance must have kept track on all vessels nearing or leaving the planet. It should at least give us rough directions"

The pilot nods. "True. But where to go from there?"

"Do we have a chance to determine whether enemy ships have come close within the last day?" Rey asks.

"To determine if Luke could have been intercepted?" Poe rubs the back of his neck. " It's worth a shot, I guess. But…"

"But what?" Rey huffs, turning to him abruptly enough to push Finn off the bed. The former trooper rubs his aching bottom with an annoyed murmur.

"Sorry Finn" She gasps and reaches out a hand to help him up.

"No worries" he grins "I'm not that fragile" He slips back into his former position.

"Now, Poe" Rey fixes the pilot with a stern gaze "You have an objection?"

"Yup." That gains him a momentary death glare "The general."

"Hm? What about her?"

"We need her clearance to leave or…"

"Or she will fry us alive for stealing a shuttle"

"Or" Rey adds "She will be grateful to have her brother back if we succeed. She may be a brilliant strategist and seem as cold as a block of ice, but she loves him. Her overly emotional reaction was not based on hatred alone. I could feel it, deep down below." Rey leans forward, head lowered, and sighs.

"Are you a psychoanalyst no-ah!" Poe massages the back of his head, right where her smack had hit him.

"No time for jokes, Dameron!"

"Aww" he pouts. "No extra points for the attempt to cheer you up? You're so cold-hearted"

"And you are a silly idiot" She smiles anyway. Poe laughs and pets her back.

"Ah well, when did we ever play by the rules? Let's do this!" His grin is both daring and mischievous.

"A change of attitude, all of a sudden?"

"Hey! That's called spontaneity!" He winks."What about you Finn? You're in?" "You bet" He rubs his hands, the cheeky grin on his face easily rivaling Poe's "The darn best pilot in the resistance needs his gunner, right?"

"That's the spirit" The pilot hugs them both, making them gasp for air.

And then Rey doubles over, shaking like a leaf.

"Rey?!" Both men fall to their knees beside her. "What is it Rey?!" Finn rests herhead in his lap and throws the other a worried look.

"Luke" Her voice is weak, her eyes unfocused.

"Yes? Can you sense him? Is he alright?!"

Rey shakes her head weakly and croaks "Pain...He's in so much pain." She cries out, shaking her head furiously "God no...it's him" She covers her mouth with her hands to muffle her sobbing.

"Who is it? Rey, please! Stay focused!" Poe leans over her, gently holding her tear stained cheeks. "Who has caught him? It's not too late. We can still find him. We can safe him." He tries to reassure them, to keep up hope, though a deep feeling of dread is already settling in his heart.

"It's Ren." Rey swallows thickly around the lump in her throat as she can feel more than Luke's comforting warmth bleeding across their bond, clouding it in darkness.

"He's stronger than before. He-I think he broke Luke's barriers."

"Impossible!" Poe protests. Master Skywalker is the most powerful man I ever met! A brat like this-this...monster" His hands ball into fists in resentment "He could never break through to his core. He can't...never"

Every fibre of her body aching, Rey sits up slowly. "We need to hurry. Time is running out."

"Alright" The shock is still evident in her friends' faces, but they help her get to her feet.

"Can you make out his position?"

Rey nods. "I should be able to. He's...it seems as if Luke us calling out to me."

"He knows of your connection, it's likely he will try. You're -We're his only chance." Finn and Poe exchange a quick glance eyes over her head, seemingly coming to an understanding.

"Let's go then." With a wave of her hand, Rey calls two lightsabers to her side and does them away on her belt. "We will needs this."

"Yes." comes the simultaneous answer of her friends. "We can do this."


	27. Chapter 27

Notes:

Warning for depictions of violence in this chapter We're still talking about Kylo Ren here)

If you're triggered by this, please skip the chapter.

* * *

His body feels on fire, every fibre screaming in protest as soon as he tries to move even an inch. There's a bright light above him, blinding even through his closed eyelids. He has lost every concept of time and space, his mind a muddled mess, his thoughts in a complete disarry.

And yet a chill runs down his spine as he can once more feel the presence of his nephew closeby. There's another one too, one he hasn't been aware of before. Their voices seem agitated, just as if they were caught up in an argument.

"...Stop your foolish games and finish him off…"

"No! I have waited too long to catch him. He will suffer first." The warped voice of Ren answers.

"Remember, _Master Ren"_ the other man's voice is full of spite "What happened to your last...guests"

The next thing Luke hears is a crash, followed by a pained groan.

"Know your place Hux"

"That's _general_ Hux for you" There are more groans as the man falls prey to another of Ren's outbursts.

"Careful Ren" The general wheezes "You might be in over your head...not that it surprises me" He manages to shove the knight away and makes his exit, the irregular sound of his steps implying he is limping.

Luke can sense Ren's attention shifting towards him, his other subject out of reach now. He circles the Jedi, heavy boots making clicking noises on the ground.

Suddenly a hand closes around his neck-again, he thinks, gasping for air, his lungs protesting under the additional strain.

"You will tell me all you know."

"At least look me in the eye when you're talking to me" Luke presses out. His head is shoved back against the headrest.

"Your remarks will only gain you an even more painful death, Skywalker"

"And your mind tricks don't work on me _Ben._ Face me like a man. Or are you scared?"

"I AM NOT SCARED OF YOU" A punch hits Luke's chest. He cries out, feeling another rib crack.

"Y-you will never be like my father. Y-" He coughs, a trickle of blood running down the corner of his mouth "You'll never be like Vader" Ren's anger is building up, it's all around them, making the air bristle with static energy.

"And do you want to know why? Because he was a good man!"

"LIAR" His vision fades for long moments as Ren tears him from the bindings, careless if he will do even more damage to the already severely injured man, and throws him against the wall across the room. Luke lies still, not a single muscle in his body obeying his will to get up and flee. He can hear the other man's mask being placed aside before dark eyes come into view as he is hoisted up by his lapels, feet dangling helplessly above the floor.

"Let's see if you're still as strong after I tear your spirit into shreds. Slowly, until nothing is left of you." With every word his mad grin widens. Pressing Luke back against the wall with one hand, Ren uses his other to grab the Jedi's face in an almost bruising grip, the tips of his fingers boring into Luke's check and temple.

"Now...what do we have here?"

It's like someone is piercing his head with a saber, an unbearable agony, as Ren forces his way into Luke's mind. No matter how strong the Jedi master might be, his weakened state makes his resolve falter bit by bit, exhaustion slowly taking over and proving this fight futile. Finally, after long minutes of struggle, he breaks, though the finishing strike never comes. Instead the hands loosen, letting him slip to the ground in an ungraceful heap.

"Interesting. The great Jedi Master is in love. Disgusting old man! She could be your daughter!" Ren kicks his stomach, but Luke is too weak to give any kind of reaction. "So lonely, so desperate. Did you pay her? What was her price? Or did she pay _you_ with her body?" He looks down at the broken man to his feet. "Whatever it was, I will make you watch as I crush her. And then you will follow." The laughter that follows is cold, appearing completely inhuman.

Unable to move, Luke watches him leave, tears soon forming a small puddle on the ground.

His mind is racing, questioning all that he has come to cherish. There is a voice accusing him, telling him that Ren was right, that he used Rey to fulfill his base needs and she only oblieged in exchange for her training. Could it be the truth in the end? But what of all the other moments, swimming in the ocean, laying entwined on the beach to let their bodies dry in the sun? The way she looked at him, so sincere, so full of love? Or how she had granted him insight into to her deepest secrets an he enclosed his own to her? He refuses to believe it was all just a farce, meant to use him and then toss him aside.

And still, as he fights to regain enough strength to hide somewhere, anywhere, his spirit is too broken to discern right from wrong, plunging him into an ocean of despair.


	28. Chapter 28

He doesn't know how long it takes him, but somehow Luke manages to get to his feet, his knee revolting with every step, his shoulder leaning heavily against the wall for support and breathing comeing out in ragged pants, the metallic taste of blood still on his tongue. It takes all of his self control to not emit pained whimpers with every further step he takes. Ren's arrogance of thinking he has broken his former master enough to render him helpless and therefore in no need of a guard to watch him, gives him an actual chance to make an escape. In some ways it is disappointing, that the man, whoonce was his beloved nephew, never learned to not underestimate his adversaries. Luke thought he had taught him better.

He hopes the blood on his clothes has dried enough to not leave any stains which would give him away as he advances painfully slow. His only chance is to buy time, pray that despite all his doubts, Rey will come for him.

A small airshaft close to the ground to his right catches his eye. It would be cramped at best, but maybe a chance to evade the troopers long enough to gather some strength-or for someone to rescue him.

Ren's words are still ringing in his ears, feeding the malicious voices in his mind attempting to crush any faith and trust he has managed to rebuild in the last few months.

Gathering all of the strength left in his body, he pries open the grid and slips into the shaft, hiding in it's shadows. It is only a question of time till Ren will notice his escape, even more enraged about his men not watching out carefully.

Indeed his whole escape seems to be way too easy. Or the First Order was nothing but a fine example for lack of brains after all, though that would be a contradiction to their success in taking over or destroying more and more worlds.

Settling into the tiny space he tries to relax, raising his mental shields to block out any sign of his whereabouts.

The sudden howling of sirens startles him. He can hear bits and pieces of agitated chattering, an announcement to be aware of three intruders, one female, two males, one of them a deserted Stormtrooper.

Luke's heart skips a beat as a familiar presence brushes against his own spirit, searching for him.

/I'm here...follow my voice...please.../

Rey stops in her tracks, whispering "Luke..." A hand closes around her upper arm, dragging her along the barren corridors in a mad chase.

"Why did we set off the security alert again?" Poe complains.

"Hey! It wasn't me who crash landed our ship in the hangar!" Finn protests, his face taking on a pouty expression.

"I couldn't anticipate they would launch a fighter the exact moment we made our approach!"

"Oh right. They just kindly _left the door open to welcome us_! You have any idea how to explain this to the general? 'Sorry ma'am, we borrowed a cargo ship for some sightseeing trip and got busted by the First Order. By the way, we found your brother. Hope you don't mind us losing the vessel?' Great idea!"

"Guys! More running, less talking"

"Says the one who thought it nice to stop and have a look at the architecture" the pilot retorts, already slightly out of breath."I was born to fly, not for running! "

"Can we discuss this later, _please_? Stick to the plan!" The annoyance in Rey's tone is evident. It doesn't keep Poe from throwing in more complaints anyway.

"We _have_ noplan. And what we _had_ was busted like two minutes ago!"

"Would you just stop whining _Dameron"_

"All business now, missy?"

"You bet!"

They tumble to the ground in a heap as Finn tackles them down in order to evade the fire of blasters right behind them.

"Stop bickering, _both of you_ " They nod guilty, all the while getting back to their feet as a group of Troopers advances on them.

"Follow me!" Finn motions to his right. "We need to set a trap"

"Good answer captain obvious. And pray tell us how we do that?" Finn rolls his eyes at his friend's question. "How about you trust me for once?!" They take a sharp turn around the corner.

"I always trust you!" Poe ducks under another shot from a blaster. He sounds almost hurt by the other's statement.

"Boys!" Rey warns and throws them a death glare.

"Alright, alright. We'll behave. Right Finny?" The former Trooper nods.

"Over here!" They take another sharp turn before he drags them through a side door, closing it swiftly behind them.

"Where are we?" Rey whispers insistently, casting her gaze around the room, filled with countless pipes of different sizes.

"It's part of the ventilation system. Something like an access point for repairs and controls and stuff" Finn scratches his cheek. "I was never big on tech."

"And what do we do now?" Poe inquires, arms crossed over his chest.

"We do the cliché thing and steal their uniforms" He raises a hand as the pilot is about to interrupt him "I am not keen on wearing them either, but it's the best shot we have, after a certain someone ruined our stealth mission"

Thy both let out a pained gasp as Rey grabs and twist their ears "Silent you childish fools!"

"Damn missy, you sure are a tough woman" Poe rubs his aching ear, trying to dull the pins and needles sensation.

"Could we concentrate now, _please_? Luke is somewhere on this ship. And he's in a bad condition." It is obvious she feels on edge, the sharp tone and impatience a proof of her being afraid she may be too late. Her eyes darken at the thought, face falling.

Finn places a hand on her shoulder. "It's not too late. If half of what I was told is true, he is strong and cunning enough to survive."

"I hope you are right Finn" Rey brushes away a tear. The former Trooper nods.

"I am certain. Trust him." Rey smiles weakly and nods.

Sudden footsteps outside their room make them hold their breaths for a moment.

"Here we go" Poe mumbles. "How many are there?"

Rey closes her eyes and concentrates. "Four of them. I can sense them clearly."

"Perfect!" the pilot raises his voice "WE ARE SCREWED! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Poe" He only winks and grins. It takes a handful of second for Rey and Finn to catch up on his intentions. "THAT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, DAMERON!"

"YOU INSISTED TO COME HERE! DON'T BLAME ME!"

The door is pushed open forcefully. Before the first trooper knows What's happening he is out cold, slumping to the ground. The others soon follow.

"Idiots" Rey shakes her hear. "To fall for such an old trick."

"That only shows our Finny is a real exception to the rule in more than one way." He gives the other man an affectionate slap on the shoulder.

"You are so very charming, Dameron" The other retorts flatly.

"Keep you flirting for later. We have a task at hand" Rey starts to strip the first Trooper off his uniform, not noticing the secret glances her friends throw each other, nor the slight pink blush around Poe's nose.

Short time later has a group of three Troopers marching along the corridors. To their surprise the disguise is sufficient to fool their enemies, their lack of sensitivity to the Force preventing them from sensing any anomalies. It is not long before they come to a stop in another deserted hallway.

"He's here" Rey mumbles. "I can sense him close"

She isn't aware that frightened eyes are watching them from the shadows.


	29. Chapter 29

Luke's heart is hammering wildly in his chest as he sees the white boots of a group of Troopers nearing his hiding place. They were so close, way too close for his liking, way too likely to find him and take him back to his captor. In his current state he is not certain if he could live through another round of Ren's prodding and warping his mind until he can hardly tell good from bad, truth from lie. The only think keeping him going is the hope of seeing his beloved again, and if only for one last time, of telling her once more how much he loves her.

It pains him how his control has slipped right through his fingers. Once he was known to be one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, but now he feels like nothing but a frightened puppy cowering away from it's aggressive owner. How it has come so far he doesn't know. Maybe the experiences during his long years had worn him down, barely ever granting him refuge before fate would take what he had come to love away again and again and again. And yet he hadn't lost his ability to trust another completely, even thought that finally his ordeal had come to an end the moment Rey told him their feelings were mutual.

Their first kiss has ever since been his most cherished memory.

But nothing of it matters in this moment of pure torment.

Frantically he lets his spirit wander, searching for his mate on this godforsaken ship. And then his eyes widen, recognizing how close she is. As if a dam had broken he senses it, her signature right in front of him. Could it be? How did he not notice it before. Were his senses so dulled by Ren's torture that he couldn't even tell an unimportant appearance from the one of utmost importance? How pathetic.

/Rey/ he wordlessly calls out to her, nothing but a disembodied voice.

/Luke!/ comes the immediate answer, followed by a hopeful flare washing over their bond. /Where are-?/ She stops, furious that she had been too blind to grasp the solution earlier.

Slowly she kneels down and there he is.

Throwing caution to the wind Rey takes off her helmet, finally meeting the eyes of her beloved, tears welling up in her own as she takes in his appearance, the majority of his injuries still hidden in the shadows.

A hand clasps over her mouth to stifle a desperate sob.

"Luke..." She hiccups "What have they done to you?"

As the tears begin to run down her cheeks freely, she removes the grit and reaches out to him.

Luke tries to take her hand, but let's out a pained gasp as soon as her fingers close around his broken wrist, which by now has taken on a dark purple color. The rush of adrenaline had made him forget the damage inflicted on his body for a while, but now that it has worn off it is hard for him to tell if there is even one part not aching anymore. Gathering his last bits of strength he drags himself out of the vent, though he is unable to get up on his own, laying curled up on the cold floor instead, the full extent of Ren's treatment revealed by the cold neon lights.

It takes all of Rey's self control not to hunt the fiend down that instant and paying back all he had done to the one dearest to her heart. However, it is not the time for thoughts of revenge, nor is it the way of a honorable Jedi. She refuses to give in to these urges, for it would not set her apart from the man she so despises. To think that he was once the son of their late friend Han and the strong and proud resistance general with the sharp tongue, but secret heart of gold, is hard to take in for her.

Carefully, mindful to not hurt him even further, she wraps her arms around him, cradling him against her chest, nose buried in his hair.

"I got you now" she mumbles "I will make sure that- _that_... _monster_ cannot reach you again.

Luke clings to her weakly with his human hand, the other hanging limply by his side, his eyes empty and unfocused.

"As much as I hate to disturb your reunion, we have to get out of here!" Poe's voice sounds almost rueful despite the insistence. He is well aware of how important their physical connection is after the older man's ordeal, but at the same time staying would endanger all of them.

A cold shiver runs down his spine as he remembers his own captivity, as well as everything he had to endure by the hands of Kylo Ren. The way his friend of old appears to him now makes it clear how lucky he himself had been, escaping with nothing more than a few bruises.

Swallowing around a lump in her throat, Rey nods.

"Here, I will carry you" She shifts to lift her lover up into her arms, but he stops her, shaking his head tiredly.

"I'm too heavy for you. Please...just end this here" His breathing comes in shallow pants, his broken ribs making it almost impossible to inhale deeply.

"What do you mean Luke?" She asks, desperation quickly building up once again.

"I'm glad I got to see you one last time" He brushes his fingers across her cheeck, his hand shaking uncontrollably. "Forgive me, Rey…" His eyes are bloodshot as he meets hers "I wanted to be yours but…" his hand slips from her cheek to his chest as his strength falters.

She shakes her head vehemently "You're going to recover. We haven't come so far to lose you now. I won't let it happen!"

" It's too late. I...will always love you…" His eyes close as he goes limp against her.

"Luke? Luke!" It is all it takes for Rey to break down, burying her face in his hair as sobs wreck her body.


	30. Chapter 30

Whatever happens next is nothing but a blur to Rey. She vaguely remembers being hunched over Luke's motionless form, crying and shouting his name, searching for any possibility to keep him in this world.

Even though his eyes had been dulled and broken, there was still the hint of a will to live in them as a soon as they meet her own, suffocated only by the lies which Ren's intrusion had planted in his mind.

At one point Poe had grabbed her arm, dragged her down the hallway. Even then she refused to let go, carrying Luke in her arms, staggering under the additional weight.

There were noises, the voices of her friends, the quick patter of footsteps, the electric whirring of blaster fire mingled with the sound if sirens, angry shouts and harsh orders.

She lets herself be lead, only holding on to the last spark of light she can feel across their bond, vehemently refusing to let it slip away. It is a piece of hope to turn the tide yet again. Rey picks up bits of her friends arguing about which ship to take, how Poe wants to get another TIE-fighter, while Finn opts for something bigger. Telling by the cramped up space she soon finds herself in, Poe won. It doesn't matter to Rey, her focus solely turned on the man in her arms.

She might have to ask them about the details later.

Miraculously they make it out in one piece, no matter how unlikely it seemed. Maybe it was luck, maybe fate or the Force truly being with their cause. It is of no consequence for the moment as she passes out, her mind wandering to a place between reality and dream.

Rey blinks her eyes open slowly and sits up. Her head is spinning and she brings a hand up to her forehead in hopes of stilling the vertigo. A cold gust of air makes her shiver. Carefully she gets to her feet, swaying for a moment as her legs feel unsteady. Something shifts and the world around her falls into place, soft greens covering wide hills, spotted by thousands of tiny flowers. There is the sound of waves wafting over from the distance, the air bearing the scent of the ocean. There is a bright sun above, warming her back and granting her a feeling of relaxation which she had only ever known own during the time on Ahch-To. Overall it is a beautiful place, one she would love to stay at. Only peace and beauty, no war, no fights, no sorrows.

I the distance she can see the silhouette of a man against the blue sky. Rey breaks into a sprint, quickly catching up to him. He catches her in a warm embrace, his lips finding hers in a rush of joy.

"You came" His smile is blinding, the clear blue eyes sparkling with happiness. He looks younger, far closer to her age, his hair a dark golden color instead of the usual grey. There are no lines of worry on his face, only two dimples whenever he grins at her, his spirit shining brighter than ever before.

"Yes" She answers and engages him in another kiss.

"We can stay here" he whispers "We can finally be happy. Come" he takes her hand and leads her down to the shore, all the while talking of the beauty this place posessed and how he came to find his peace here. The happiness he exudes is intoxicating, silencing every reasonable thought of helping her frienss, not letting them down. Why should anyone exchange a place as close to paradise as this for a galaxy wrecked by war?

When they reach the shore Luke is the first to slip out of his clothes, neither ashamed, nor shy of his own physique. His skin is smooth and glowing in the sunlight, unmarked by the traces of fight. He is slim, but well muscled all the same, almost statuesque as he stands before her eyes. His right hand, Rey finds, is no longer the cold metal of his worn and poorly cared for prosthetic, but instead a real human one. Indeed this version of her lover must be close to who he would have been if fate and his ancestry had not drawn him into a fight of opposing powers. Yes, this Luke Skywalker was a sight to behold, and her stomach makes several somersaults, as he closes in on her, hands brushing through her hair lovingly.

"I have missed you so much my love" He nuzzles her cheek gently. "I have waited for so long, hoping that you would come to me, to be the man you deserve, whole and sane, not broken by time and war."

His hands loosen her buns one by one, then slip the grey vest off her shoulders.

"Won't you join me in the water. It is warm and pleasant" The hands wander lower, caressing her flanks. Rey closes her eyes, lets herself be overtaken by the feeling of soft skin against her own. There is desire and love, trust and a hint of lust.

Only when his fingers brush up the the inside of her thighs, lifting one leg up to wrap it around his hips, his arousal evident between them,his lips and tongue leaving a moist trail along the line of her neck, she snaps out of her trance like state, images of her friends rushing by, reminding her that this peace is nothing but a farce.

The war isn't over yet and her friends need her as much as she needs them. No matter what promise lies in front of her, it has never been in her nature to take the easy way out. They have to go back and end what began long before she was even born. It was their destiny, bringing peace to a shattered galaxy. It is what brought her here in the first place.

"Wait." She breaks the contact with a lot of difficulty, everything inside her demanding she give in to passion.

His face darkens "Why? Is this not what you want? Am _I_ not what you want Don't you love me anymore?"

"I do" She brushes his lips lightly before stepping back again.

"But you are not the man I have come to know. You are beautiful and close to perfection, but I would rather take my imperfect Luke."

"Why?!" He demands, taking a step forward "I changed for you and you alone. Why would you prefer that broken shell? He is damaged beyond repair, not worthy of your time or attention!"

Rey smiles sadly "It is what I love most about him. All the blemishes are witness of what made him the man I fell in love with, no matter the age, or the scars or the insecurity. My Luke wouldn't be who he is without all of it." She brushes his cheek with the back of her hand "Please, give him back. Let me take him home. Our friends are waiting. Our _family_ is waiting."

"Are you certain?" The younger Luke's eyes bear a deep sadness now "This might be our own chance to live in peace for the rest of our lifes. There is no going back"

"I know" She brushes a strand of hair from his face "But what I want and what is right are two different things. Where there's hope, peace and happiness may blossom if given good care. It is worth all hardship, for what is won the hard way is so much more precious than anything given without achievement. It is an idealistic value, but it matters to me. And so do my friends and everyone in the Resistance."

"I see" The apparition begins to fade, gradually turning translucent "You are wise, dear child. May the Force guide your way to a better future"

The world around her crumbles, leaving nothing but darkness and a small light closeby.

When she reaches it this time, she is greeted by familiar blue eyes and a face painted by the toils of life. But it is unmistakably the one she has been searching for. As his arms wrap around her, she returns his gentle smile.

"You found me…"

Rey nods. "Let us go home"

"Yes..."

And so the darkness makes way for bright neon lights as they finally open their eyes again.


	31. Chapter 31

The bright lights above are blinding when he finally opens his eyes, the remnants of their shared vision still at the back of his mind. Luke can already feel the beginnings of a severe headache building up, but it isn't more than a small nuisance compared to the overall aching of his body. And yet he is alive, despite being certain that his hour had finally come after all these years of hiding away, hope changing into despair and back again as a certain young woman came to his island and won over his heart. That she would actually go through the trouble of retrieving him from the clutches of the First Order and his nephew after he had left her behind in a rush of sheer cowardice, amazes him.

Wincing slightly he reaches out blindly, searching for her. He can sense his beloved close, but his mind is still too foggy to make out the exact location. As a soft hand finds his own and squeezes it lightly he smiles for the first time in what feels like ages. It is strained, but also genuine, his eyes lighting up as a familiar face comes into view, lips curled up at the edges.

"Hey" Rey's voice is quiet, almost meek, but also contains innumerable unspoken emotions.

"Hello" His throat still feels sore, the words raspy and barely audible. It causes sadness to creep onto her features.

Luke tries to raise his other hand to her face, but grimaces as he sees the damage done to it from the corner of his eye, the metal of his prosthetic crushed and twisted by Ren's force. For a brief moment he wonders why they did not take it off completely, the worn item no longer being of use and beyond repair. He pushes it back for the time being.

Reading his intention Rey places her free hand against his cheek, mindful of a dark bruise coloring the spot a nasty purple.

The are unshed tears in her eyes. She blinks them away quickly, willing herself to calm down in hopes of not worrying him further.

"I am so sorry" she whispers. Luke merely shakes his head, then hisses as the world around him begins to spin immediately.

"Careful!" Rey grabs his shoulder in a steadying motion, though the effect is barely noticeable due to the fact he is already laying down. Nevertheless it has a comforting feel to it.

"You saved me..." He takes a shuddering breath, his lungs burning, probably thanks to his cracked ribs. "Why?"

His question saddens Rey deeply. She lowers her head and answers "Isn't it obvious? I love you."

"Even though I ran away?" He isn't able to meet her eyes again, instead watching the blank white wall across the room.

"It doesn't matter. You were scared and hurt" Rey sits down on the edge of his bed.

"That doesn't give me the right to hurt you and then bring you into grave danger" There is a deep bitterness in his tone, which makes her sigh in both frustration and worry.

"Luke…" Her hand brushes his cheek. He recoils, no öonger feeling worthy of any tenderness she may bestow upon him.

"Please…" She wants to reach out again but is missing the courage.

"Why did you not-" He bites his bottom lip.

"Why did I not what?" She tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"You saw it, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" Rey crosses her arms, watching him intently.

"You could have had a better life with a young man, not this old and broken excuse a human being. Don't you see? You should have left me there! And when you had the chance to follow that other me you refused. Why? WHY!?" Luke is panting by now, his vision blurring as his agitation aggravates his injuries even further. "Why did you not let me go?" He rolls to his side, ignoring the searing pain coursing through him and curls into a ball.

"You are not broken. Not to me"

"How can you say that?" It is spoken barely above a whisper.

"Look at me!" Carefully she takes his shoulders and turns him back. "Don't say that. Don't do this to me, I beg you." As he is forced to look up he can see the streaks of tears running down her cheeks, her face the epitome of desperation. "I know you want to live. I _felt_ it. Don't deny it." She leans down. Their noses almost touching, lips only a breath apart.

"Not if it means condemning you to...to…" His voice breaks "To a life with _this_ " he motions to himself. "There is nothing left to love" His eyes squeeze shut tightly as he has to fight back tears of his own, her vision weighing too heavily on his conscience

"What has Ren done to you?" She brushes a strand of hair from his face, fighting down her raging emotions of anger, hurt, helplessness and a tinge of anger.

"Too much...and too little."

"Too little?" It comes out as a shocked gasp "

"He should have finished what he begun" Luke emits a dry and defeated laugh "But maybe that was too much to ask. How much he must despise me. I never noticed until it was too late. I could have _saved_ him, could have prevented his fall. I could have prevented Han's death or that of my students or Leia's pain and the destruction of SO MANY INNOCENT SOULS! IT IS MY FAULT. All my fault..."

Rey cringes as his voices first raises and then drops to a tired whisper, the sound of a man giving up on life after all. She shakes her head decidedly.

"You do not bear the burden of this universe on your shoulders. It is not fair!" The last part comes out pleading.

"There is no way to redeem myself Rey." He sits up slowly, face contorting in agony, but he grits his teeth, not allowing himself the weakness of giving in to the need of easing the pain. Gentle arms wrap around his back, attempting to offer support. He wants to shake them off but lack the strength to do so. Instead he mumbles "How can you even look at me? I'm a disgusting coward. Ren was right."

Rey wonders what exactly the knight had told him, what damage he had inflicted deep down in her lover's soul to break his spirit in a way that seems impossible to fix. Maybe she will find out,but she is aware it will take a long time, month, years, maybe even decades. And there is the possibility, almost certainty that some of it will never be undone. Still she refuses to let the anger flaring up inside her heart cloud her judgement. No matter how long it will take, _what_ it will take, she decides to take on the challenge, for the sake of the one who had changed her life to the better.

"There always is a way" She kisses his forehead compassionately "We can do ."

The air is crushed out of her as he clings to her with his left arm, the only one he has still use of. The strength behind it is astonishing, given the state he is in. His breath hitches, sobs breaking from his lips as them dam breaks, washing them both away in a flood of anxiety.

Rey can make out shards of sentences, telling her it is wrong, that he isn't worthy of her empathy and care, that he is nothing, worth even less than the dirt she is walking on.

Her answer is silent at first as she draws back far enough to touch their lips together. And he answers in kind, greedily like a drowning man gasping for air.

Drawing back again she whispers in his ear "Let me show you how much I care, why I chose you over a vision, why I chose to live, with you"

It is all he can do to nod, his eyes pleading to make him believe once again.

There are plush lips on his neck, nuzzling the tender, heavily bruised flesh gently. She brushes the loose hospital robe from his shoulders, baring his chest, now heavily bandaged and covered with bacta patches in several places. Ever so softly she trails kisses down his shoulder and to the spot right above his heart, showing neither fear nor repulsion, only deep feelings of affection.

As all strength leaves Luke and he slumps back onto the mattress, shaking from another wave of emotion. There are fingertips running down his arms and sides, leaving a tickling sensation on his marred skin, tracing the scars littering his aging flesh, both old and new alike, as if to map them all out, taking them and everything else into detailed memory. He tenses under the touch, afraid she will recoil from him after all, recognizing what a damaged piece of goods he truly is.

It is not that he wishes to be so distrusting, but he cannot help it, Ren's poisonous words still so very clear and tangible in his memory it is hard to believe that even his lover's intentions are of an honest nature. And yet he feels wanted all the same, arching up against her palms as they caress him all over, their warmth dulling the aching in his limbs to a slight throb and finally granting him some semblance of reprieve, if only for a short while,even making feelings of passion stir in his heart. But is not the time or the place for this. Still the memories of their time together drive the ones of his capture to the deepest depths of his mind, making way for the tentative flickers of happiness and light after being caught in the dark for way too long.

He can feel her hot breath against his ear as she whispers once more "I would like to go further, be yours completely like I used to be, but we will have to wait for a while longer. I would not risk hurting you even more. But…" She hesitates for only a moment, less because she is not sure of what she wants to say or if she wants to speak up at all, but rather out of uncertainty how to make him understand and actually _believe_ it, though she can see the hints of a flush in his cheeks at the meaning of her words, which gives her confidence she is indeed on the right path.

In the end Rey opts for the blunt approach. "Marry me Luke, as soon as you are out of here."

His eyes fly open in surprise, seeking out hers to search for any kind of uncertainty or deceit, but what he finds there is only honesty. There is no way to misinterpret it, no matter how loud the voices his ordeal has planted in his head scream 'lies'.

Carefully, he lets his damaged spirit wander, tapping into their bond to show his understanding as the lump in his throat makes it impossible for him to speak.

Rey understands it anyway, opens up to him and is rewarded with a feeling of warmth and safety which she had been sorely missing ever since he had fled her side.

Slowly she sinks onto the cot beside him, curling around him in a protective embrace. As he rests his head against her chest, listening to her slow and steady heartbeat, she senses that despite all his renewed insecurities he is willing to take yet another chance at living by her side.


	32. Chapter 32

Luke is not certain how long sleep had sleep claimed him this time when he next opens his eyes again. Overall his life seems to be reduced to a succession of sleep and waking and aching all over. But this time there is something different, a warm sensation wrapping him up like a soft blanket would, a silent and sure presence keeping him from drifting back into the darkness his captor had instilled in his mind. For once he feels safe, a feeling he had missed for what appears like an eternity.

Tentatively he stretches. It is far from being comfortable, but to his relief he notices that it doesn't cause the usual agony, which had been a constant companion for the last weeks, either.

"Awake at last?" Comes the soft question near to his ear and the breath tickling his sensitive neck makes him shiver slightly.

Luke cranes his neck, searching for the source of the sound, and finds his lover smiling at him softly.

"How are you feeling?" There is still a deep concern in her voice, though her face does not betray these emotions.

"I felt better but…" He returns her smile reassuringly "A certain someone made sure I am in a good way now." It makes her face lighten up instantly. Her shifting indicates she wants to hug the life out of him but holds back for the sake of not accidentally re-opening one of his wounds, which are undeniably still there. Instead she kisses him gently, the sweet brushing of lips quickly turning more passionate as he tries to make up for all the time lost, putting in all his love and joy and gratefulness while still keeping it chaste in any other way.

"I love you, Rey" He gasps as they finally have to part for air. Luke has longed to say it ever since she had found him cowering in the air vent, but had been too afraid to be turned down, for what he saw in himself by that time had been nothing more than a damaged old man with nothing left for her to love. The thought-no,certainty-that Rey found beauty when looking at him even so, made clear with every word and caress, brings fresh tears to his eyes.

Luke still feels undeserving of it all,but if it is her conscious decision, he will accept it all the same.

"And I you" She slips back into place beside him, one hand lazily draped across his side. "I missed this."

"Hm?" He raises an eyebrow but smiles gently, the familiarity of their closeness comforting to him.

"These quiet moments between us." The hand tickles his side and he squirms.

"Me too" Luke catches her hand with his own and laces their fingers. "Thank you for not giving up on me. I certainly did"

Her face saddens immediately. "I could never, not like that. And neither should you."

There is a hint of guilt on his features. Rey leans in and kisses his cheek "It's not too late to set things right"

He wants to reply but is cut off by a firm knock on the door. In answer to his questioning look Rey merely shakes her head, telling him she didn't expect anyone to find them. Instinctively she holds him just a little closer, offering silent support.

"Come in!" Luke finally calls out.

As the door opens his heart skips a few beats as it is neither one of the medics, nor one of their friends standing in the doorway, instead revealing the general herself. In some way it saddens him that he is no longer able to think of the woman as his beloved sister, but after all that has happened in the past years and especially given recent events, he feels that the feeling of trust between them has subsided to a state of almost not being there anymore.

Forcing himself to stay calm-though Rey can feel his whole body tensing up at the sight of the older woman-he asks "General. WHat brings you here?" His voice is flat, nearly cold, just as his gaze.

To Luke's astonishment there is a hint of hurt on her face, as if she had hoped he would admit her in better spirit. However, with the spiteful words spoken as he needed her support the most,he cannot quite bring himself to feel sorry, even though it is a contradiction to his usual nature to take any kind of pleasure in another's discomfort. Maybe another effect of Ren prodding and twisting his mind.

"Luke-" He cringes at the use of his name and slinks back as the general slowly advances on them, wary of what the woman might say or do, even a little afraid to be torn apart by venomous words again.

"I am…" It is all too obvious how his sister was rarely ever a woman of comforting words, the neverending war having turned her cold and stoic.

"Yes?" There is still not a trace of emotion in his tone, his eyes meticulously following her every move.

The general lowers her head in defeat, her own voice coming across as barely above a whisper, strained and yet to his utter surprise sincere. " I am glad you are alive. And I am sorry" She doesn't meet his eyes and Luke can sense her exuding fear of being rejected, knowing that he has any reason to.

"You almost broke me" He didn't mean to accuse her like this, but it is the truth and he cannot hold it back.

"I know." She turns to leave, shoulders slumping in defeat as she feels the last of her family breaking apart.

"Wait!" He calls out, raising his human arm, but not being able to reach her from his position, only now taking note that Rey is still with them, has heard and seen the whole exchange. Luke hopes she will not think badly of him for speaking the bitter truth instead of simply pretending it had never happened.

"What else is there to say?" The general replies, words heavy and sour on her tongue.

"That I forgive you." He can hear her gasp, not believing her own ears. As if caught in slow motion she turns, eyes wide and frightened. "What?"

"I forgive you, Leia" He holds out his arm. "And I am sorry."

It takes long moments, then she finally sits down on the edge of the bed, wrapping him up in her arms.

"I missed you" She whispers.

He has to close his eyes against the tears welling up in them. "I missed you too" And he finds that he actually means it.


	33. Chapter 33

Rey shifts besides them, preparing to get up and grant them some time alone, but Luke stops her with an almost pleading glance. It is only then that the general even takes notice of her. The older women flushes embarrassedly, not being used to showing any affection in public.

"I...should go. Tactical meeting, you see?" She stammers, though Luke sees right through it.

"You've never been a great liar" Slowly he sits up against the headboard of the bed. "Will you leave me again so soon?" There is a certain disappointment in his voice, even if he tries to keep it a bay.

"I don't think I should be here." The general fiddles with the hem of her jumpsuit in a clear display of nerves. "The two of you were certainly having a...moment" There is a hint of betrayal in her voice, even though she attempts to fight it down, knowing very well it is unjustified.

"I am here to…" Rey contemplates her words carefully before going on "because that is what family does. And you belong here as well." She meets the general's eyes, willing her to accept the offer

"I am not so sure if I still deserve it." Lead turns to leave but is stopped once again by Rey's soft spoken words.

"You do not have to leave" she replies and gives the older woman another shy smile, the proof of her lingering uncertainty as to how to behave around this powerful woman who might soon be her sister in law.

Finally, after long moments of silence, Leia clears her throat and speaks up again "You do not want me gone, even after-" She is cut off by both Luke and Rey shaking their heads.

"Madame, you were upset, but you are more than is no time to hold grudges"

The general releases a breath which she had not even been aware she was holding. "You overwhelmed me. I didn't expect to-I am not even sure what I expected" she watches her feet forlornly.

"How could you have known?" Rey offers. "It is not something I expected either when I left to find your brother-Luke" Instinctively she wraps an arm around the older man's shoulders, either to silently mark her possession, or in a show of affection and protection. Probably all of it to a certain degree.

"Then how?" It is clear that Leia is still uncertain how to process the truth she is presented with. In her dreams she had often envisioned how it would be to see Luke again, how she would catch him in her arms and tell him how much she had missed him. Sometimes, in times of great toil, she would imagine being angry, telling him how foolish and selfish he was to leave them behind, other times she would think about how she would tell him it wasn't his fault, that no one held him accountable for the deeds of her son-the notion is bitter and heavy on her mind-and how even he couldn't have foreseen it. Finally it would all end with them going back to the way they had been before everything had fallen apart.

The thing about imagination however is, that they can be as far from the truth as the both of them had been apart been for all these years. Still, not all of it was his fault alone.

It brings her to grudgingly accept, that she has failed as a mother, has not given her son the support he had needed, always planning on the next counter strike, setting the boy aside for the purpose of winning the war. And over it all she had not seen how he broke under the weight of his abilities. She had seen a bright child, exceptionally talented, athletic, intelligent and gifted in the ways of the Force beyond anything she would ever be able to achieve.

Secretly Leia had hoped Luke would be able to replace her in her duties towards the child, had often enough seen Ben's smile whenever he sat on her brother's shoulders or showed him a new trick he had figured out by himself. Always by himself...

The weight of that fact only now becomes clear to her. She had assumed her boy was content, but in the end he had inherited the ability to shield his true emotions from the prying eye, just as she herself had done so many times, just as Luke did ever since he found out about their father.

In retrospect it was unfair to expect that Luke would bear the burden neither she, nor Han had been able to take. Maybe her brother could have been the guide that Ben had needed, but not with his attention being drawn away by his other students. In this her own hopes and wishes had interfered with his, resulting in him being hurt, thousands of innocents killed and her husband dead.

Her face must have darkened enough for Luke to pick up on some of her thoughts.

"We all have our share of responsibility in this" He draws her back in, rubs his hand over her back in a comforting manner.

"Did he do this to you?" She whispers against his chest, but it is clear she already knows the answer.

"Yes…" It is more a squeak than a real answer, his helplessness and despair making his voice crack even over that single word.

"Then he is lost for good."

The words of a woman letting go of her last hope, the last illusion of getting her son back and setting things right in the end, breaks his heart.

Luke should think that the young man is rightfully doomed to die, hate him with a passion for all that the boy has done-to him, his parents, the students of his new Jedi order, so many unknown souls-and yet his answer differs, much to his own surprise and Rey's dismay, going by the exasperated grunt next to his ear.

"Hope is never lost, Leia."


	34. Chapter 34

There is a heavy silence hanging in the air at Luke's words, caused by both shock and utter disbelief.

"Do not mock me like that, _brother_." Leia's voice is shaky, quivering with barely held back rage. "Do you even believe what you are saying? You should hear yourself!"

"General!" Rey cuts in, not certain if it is meant to be calming or rather a warning.

"Rey." The other woman retorts flatly, giving the girl a stern glance. "This is a matter between Luke and I. Kindly keep out of it." She hisses.

"It is not" Rey crosses her arms in defiance "The moment you threaten the man I love it becomes my business." She stares right back, the room bristling with tension.

Luke clears his throat, a faint blush still covering his cheeks.

"Could we all just calm down and discuss this like civilized adults?"

Rey, who hadn't even noticed she had gotten to her feet until this moment, lowers her head and sits back down, tiredly leaning against his shoulder.

"You are right. Forgive me" She answers ruefully, smiling lightly as he wraps an arm around her.

The general however remains hovering above them, lips twisted in a sour expression.

"Leia?" he asks in a soothing manner.

She takes a deep breath before replying, her face the epitome of desperation.

"After all he has done...to you, to your students, to countless innocents and…" She hesitates, the memories still too painful, even after so many months "and Han..." Leia's shoulders slump in defeat. "How do you still think him salvageable?"

"Because I saw doubt in him. It was nothing but a tiny spark but...I think Ben is still in there ."

The general buries her face in her hands, hiding the tears that threaten to fall.

"I wish I could believe you" She sinks back down to the edge of the bed. "He's all I have left now.

"That's not true" Luke disentangles his arm from Rey, grasping his sister's shoulder instead. It pains him to withdraw the comfort from his beloved, but given his other hand is still a mess, he doesn't dare to show it.

If he had been self-conscious about it before, he now wants to constantly hide away in shame.

"I am still with you. And so is Rey, if you allow it. And the whole Resistance as well. You are not alone"

Rey nods in agreememt, placing a comforting hand on her other shoulder. "If you can accept me into your family?" Her clear eyes search for an answer in the older woman's.

"I...would be...delighted" The answer is strained, but not lacking sincerity, clear evidence that Leia is still not used to giving or receiving displays of affection lightly.

It is answered by two bright smiles and another pair of arms drawing her in.

"Thank you.." Leia murmurs, breath hitching as her feelings take over for once.

They keep on sitting like this for a long time, talking, for once enjoying each other's company. There is a feeling of peace around them, one content to be with the ones he loves most again, the other two glad to know the feeling of having a family after a longer time than they care to admit.

Luke is grateful for it, forgetting all the troubles in the galaxy that are far too tangled in their own lives' stories. At one point both women drift off to sleep. He watches the with a faint smile, his one good hand lazily combing through Rey's hair. He isn't certain when he last felt as happy as in this moment, but he hopes it is one of many more to come.

Ever since they came back from their unofficial retrieval mission, Finn and Poe had felt rather tense. Finding Luke covering in the air vent, beaten and close to the edge of breaking, had been a shock for Poe to say the least. He had not met him often, but the stories his mother had told him and those clear blue eyes had always held a fascination to him. And after all the last Jedi master was both a hero and a legend, his piloting skills well reknown. In his young years, Poe had hoped to be like him one day.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he turns to Finn who is currently lounging on his bed, back leaned against the wall and looking utterly exhausted. Even if he had only ever heard rumors about the older man, finding what was left of his at the time had taken uses toll on him. He has known cruelty in his life, was trained to kill without thinking or asking, blindly following the orders of his superiors, but it was never what he could go through with. Recognizing the ruthless way in which the knight of Ren had handled his own uncle, the man who probably held him countless times as a child, took him in, trained him even, has shown him once again what he never wants to become.

True, the concept of family or friends had been unknown to him until he met the crazy pilot sitting across the room and following that a cheeky droid and the scavenger girl, but they have turned his life for the better, given him purpose beyond being a mindless killing machine. He is eternally grateful for the chance presented to him, even more so as he watches his friend from heavy-lidded eyes-how soft the dark curls seem to be, how his smile would light up his face, all the tiny wrinkles it would cause.

The thought alone makes his heart flutter and he is glad that his dark complexion and the dim light are enough to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Are you alright buddy?" The pilot's voice startles him.

"Ah...yes. Of course I am." His lips twitch in a resemblance of a smile.

"Really? You don't look so good. Move over dude" With one graceful move-yes, Finn thinks it graceful despite the ugly green uniform his friend is wearing-he flops onto the bed right beside him, even throwing an arm around his shoulders without further questioning. "What's eating at you buddy? Y' can tell me, y' know?"

Poe goes as far as to ruffle Finn's short hair. "Softer than I tought" the pilot mumbles.

"What?" Finn's eyes are wide, heartbeat picking up in speed.

"Oh...it's nothing" Poe withdraws his arm, leaving the younger man yearning for the comforting weight immediately.

"I'm worried about you Finn." The pilot tilts his head to face the other "You seemed distant ever since...you know…" He sighs. "How do you cope?"

"Honestly?" Finn asks. Poe merely nods.

"I'm not sure. This cruelty. It was so far beyond what I imagined someone was capable of. And I'm worried about Master Skywalker."

"Luke. But yes, I am worried as well. I've known him since I was a kid. At least fleetingly. He was my hero."

"I'm sorry" Finn replies, rubbing a hand across his arms.

"At least you're here." Poe ducks his head.

"I…" The other hesitates "Yes. I'm with you" he leans his head against his friends shoulder.

"Finn?" The younger man nods. "Do you…" Poe bites his lip, uncertain how to phrase what he wants to say. Instead he is cut off by the feeling of soft, puffy lips on his own. Humming softly, he closes his eyes and let's himself feel for just a moment. When they have to draw back for air Finn whispers "I know Poe. I feel it too."

The pilot smiles and it lights up Finn's world once more.


	35. Chapter 35

The following days pass by surprisingly quietly, especially after most of the tension had finally cleared away with the siblings finding their peace once again. The general, Rey notices, is a rather kind and patient woman these days, engulfing them with tales from the past which Rey takes in greedily. It feels like acceptance into their family, and it feels wonderful.

Luke has changed as well, the deep lines of worry that had marred his face after his ordeal at the hands of the First Order having mostly vanished, leaving him looking younger than even on the island. She suspects that the uncertainty whether he still had a home and would be welcomed back by what remained of his family had weighed heavily on his shoulders and now dissolves, leaving him free of at least some of his worries.

He has also become more tolerable about his newly added scars, all the more so as Rey continues to show him he was still adored, hadn't lost any of his attractiveness to her. In fact she can even spot a little vanity in the way he grins behind his hand whenever she goes on another lengthy speech full of praise. It is both endearing and annoying to her, sometimes making her joke about 'What an idle man she has raised', though none of them would be able to keep up their stoic demeanor, instead ending up in a laughing heap on the bed.

The only thing still dulling their momentary happiness is Luke's artificial hand, which had been removed for repair, but eventually given up due to the damage being too grave. The technicians and medics had promised to fit him with a new one, but given their meager resources it took a great deal of patience.

Sometimes Rey would catch him looking at his stump in the wee hours of morning when sleep would evade him. She would then try to distract him, covering the scarred and knotted skin with kisses, often drawing heavy gasps and sighs from him as her lips caressed the sensitive limb.

The first time she did this had caused him to let out a startled yelp and blush the darkest shade of red she had ever seen on his face, as more than just his heart stirred, his usually impeccable control slipping and leaving him embarassed, mumbling incoherent apologies.

Rey smiles at the memory, recalling how pleased she had been with the way their need for closeness and comfort had matched in that moment and so many following after. It was never a simple meeting of flesh against flesh, instead encompassing their spirits all the same as they shared their pleasure, not once relinquishing eye-contact.

It is one morning while they are sitting over breakfast, that they are disturbed by the chime of the door, followed by two heads popping in without waiting for any answer.

"G'morning sunshine!" Before Rey can even fully register what is happening, she is wrapped into a crushing embrace.

"Hey Poe" She gasps out and pets his back, once his hold loosens enough for her to breathe again. Her gaze wanders over his shoulder to Finn who is still standing in the doorway forlornly, waving at them, while Poe flops down between her and Luke. The latter throws the pilot a slightly annoyed look, clearly not too happy with being parted from his beloved, and be it only by an outrageous pilot.

"Come on over Finny" Poe motions him to come closer with a frantic move of his hand. Finn slowly approaches them and carefully sits in a nearby chair, watching the whole exchange curiously, noting the glint in the Jedi master's eyes.

"Maybe you'd rather sit with me?" He mumbles, slightly embarassed.

"Sure Finny." Within seconds Finn finds himself burdened with a lump of grinning pilot.

Rey throws the former trooper a grateful glance, leaning sideways to rest her head on Luke's shoulder. She can barely suppress a laugh when the older man wraps his arm around her almost possessively.

"So" Poe grins and plants a kiss on Finn's cheek, waiting for the shock to set in. Nothing happens.

"Are you...not surprised?" He sounds almost disappointed.

"About what?" Rey shrugs. The pilot only points between himself and Finn.

"That? Well, should we be surprised? I mean" She giggles "It was rather obvious"

Poe pouts and looks at Luke, asking in a calm tone "How are you master Skywalker?"

"Fine" The answer is clipped and lacks conviction, but his smile is genuine.

"Good. We were worried about you" Rey feels her lover's arm tighten around her shoulders, as a darks shadow creeps onto his face

"I am sorry for causing any inconveniences" He hangs his head in shame.

"Oh! Oh no, that's not what I meant!" Poe reaches out apologetically, opting to squeeze his hand, but encountering an empty sleeve. His eyes widen in shock while the Jedi recoils.

"They…"

"Yes." Luke lowers his head. "They promised to fit me with a new one, but…" he trails off.

"Lack of resources" Poe finishes the sentence. The other nods.

"Damn" The pilot Burts out, almost hitting his friend in the face as he throws his hands into the air frustratedly.

"Watch it!" Finn complains. Poe gives him an apologetic look. "Sorry darling" It effectively shuts the former trooper up as he ducks his head.

"Poe!" Finn groans into his back, but looks back up as he hears Luke chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing at all" Luke replies. "I just think it endearing to see affection bloom even in wartime. It gives me hope."

"Old fashioned but true" Poe pats his shoulder. "We will end this war Luke" The pilot's face shows a deep determination. The Jedi disentangles his arm from Rey and covers Poe's hand with his own.

"I don't know where all of this will eend, but I am grateful to have known you."

"Whoa!" The younger man shakes his head in disbelief "You, sir,r need a lecture in thinking positive! We're not dead yet. You know what the resistance has been capable of in the past. We haven't lost our bite yet!" Finn nods from the background, then slips over to them, holding out his own hand.

"We can do this!" His look is grim but encouraging.

"Yes" Rey nods her consent and places her smaller hand on top of his. "We can."

She raises an eyebrow at the two remaining men.

"You bet!" Poe joins them.

"Luke?" Rey asks, slightly worried.

"Yes" He squeezes their hands. "We haven't lost yet."

They stay silent for long moments until it's broken by Poe happily exclaiming "Alright guys. Who wants a tour around the place?"


End file.
